Messenger
by TheShineyMarbles
Summary: A stranger comes to Cappy Town. Meta Knight soon finds out that what seems to be just a harmless stranger soon finds himself with quite a handful. On top of that, he seems to be in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! TheShineyMarbles here! Not supposed to be dirty. Btw I am indeed a chick. Wellz then I just want to say that this is my first Meta Knight fanfic! Woot! No mean words now enjoy!

Chapter One

Meta Knight clanked down the halls of castle DDD as usual. It was bound to be another extremely boring day. Sword and Blade followed behind him as they took their patrol. Occasionally there would be a random waddle dee walking around or they would sometimes run into the kids but, other than that, everything was quiet. Sometime Meta Knight would wish that something did happen so he would have something to do other than being just another person in the castle. Well, today he was in luck.

Tiff ran up to him and yelled in his face "there's a stranger in town and she seems kind of creepy!"

Meta Knight simply asked, "Is she being a problem?" Tiff thought for a moment and shook her head.

"That's not the point though Meta Knight. Isn't it your job to bring every outsider to the castle so the king can meet them?" Tiff asked.

Meta Knight thought about this for a moment and decided that he better go. He did not want DDD to whine at him later for it. He also wanted to make sure it was not a demon beast. He soon left for Cappy Town.

When Meta Knight got to Cappy Town the natives were all staring in the same direction. He followed their attention to the sight of a petite woman. She was no taller than he was and had a strange air of power emanating from her. She was wearing a black dress that was form fitting and flared out from the waist, stopping just above her knees. She wore a black cloak with a hood that cast a shadow over her face making it impossible to see. There were blue locks of hair falling from the hood and she was armed. Her sword was sheathed and she did not seem to intend on using it. Meta Knight decided that he would wait and see what she does before he took any form of action.

"See I told you there was a stranger in town," Tiff said. She partially hid herself behind Meta Knight. She strangely felt frightened of the woman despite her being no bigger than Meta Knight.

"Sir, what should we do," Blade asked.

Meta Knight thought for a moment and quietly replied, "wait and see."

The Cappies made no moves as the woman walked on the cobble stone walkway. Nothing except for her sword deemed her as dangerous. It seemed to be more of the aura of dominance she had. When she came up to the crowd they immediately parted as she made her way to the trio of knights. Meta Knight moved his body in front of Tiff more so she would not be harmed if the woman were hostile. She stopped in front of the trio and finally spoke.

"I have a message."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A message for who?" Meta Knight asked. The woman did not answer for a while before asking where king DDD is.

"Why do you want to know stranger?" Blade asked.

"The message I hold is for him," she said. Meta Knight thought for a second and decide to take her to the castle. After they started walking Tiff ran to Kirby's house to warn him of the new stranger in town. The woman seemed to have no interest in Kirby. She never stated her name either. She simply kept quiet and spoke only when needed. When they arrived at the castle the waddle dees all crowded around her and took a defensive position.

"Stand down, she is simply a messenger. Let her pass," Meta Knight said. The waddle dees shook their heads and stayed put. Meta Knight called for waddle doo and asked him what was going on.

"Sorry sir, but this woman is dangerous. She may be a threat to the king. Her kind is very powerful and is known to kill those they give their messages to. Especially her. She is notorious for it." Waddle doo said.

The woman then said, "I simply deliver the message. The client takes it and if they choose to take action then that is their choice. I am simply a messenger. My sword has never seen the blood of an innocent. It is used primarily as self-defense if I am ever to be attacked. I mean no harm." Waddle doo seemed reluctant at first, but then waved at the waddle dees to let them pass through. The foursome walked into the castle and headed for the throne room. All the while no one talked. Meta Knight took note that the stranger was so quiet that he could not even hear her breathing. When they finally got to the throne room, Meta Knight threw open the door to see DDD and Escargoon bickering again. They stopped when they saw the woman and behaved themselves immediately.

DDD cleared his throat and asked, "Who is this here little lady?" Meta Knight shrugged and looked to the woman. The woman stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Messenger. I hold a message for king DDD of Dream Land. This message is given to you from Kabu." Meta Knight whipped his head at the woman and his eyes momentarily flashed green. He almost could not believe what he was hearing. Why would Kabu need to warn the king about something? He took a step forward to get ready for the woman's next moves.

"Kabu wishes to tell you that soon there will be a monster from Holy Nightmare. The monster will ultimately kill everything on this planet. Including you."

DDD then got angry and yelled, "what you talkin' about? I'm a frequent customer of theirs and they are going to kill me? Meta Knight, throw her into the dungeon!"

Meta Knight reluctantly stepped forward and grabbed the woman by the arm. The woman did not resist and stood up. She said, "I hope you at least acknowledge that there is a possibility that my message states the truth. I do not wish to see this planet parish." With that Meta Knight led her down to the dungeons.

Meta Knight kept a firm hold on her arm as they walked and kept his other hand on his sword just in case she tried anything. He thought about her words and pondered the information. The fact that the message came from Kabu was enough to make him look into it. He glanced at the woman and momentarily forgot that he cannot see her face. She never took the hood off so her face was always hidden. He decided to ask her a few questions.

"If Kabu gave you the message, then why did he send you to deliver it rather then consulting me?" Meta Knight asked.

"He knew that this would be the outcome. He knew that I would be thrown into the dungeons. He also knew that you would ask these questions. I am his servant and I trust him with my life. I had to be the one to tell King DDD or he would never have known that his kingdom was in danger. The message was originally for you." The woman replied.

Meta Knight was dumbfounded. "Why did you give the message to King DDD then?"

"It doesn't matter. The receiver still received the message. I just delivered it."

Meta Knight stayed quiet for a while. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up to see Tiff. Kirby was peeking out behind her. Meta Knight continued walking down the hallway. Tiff stopped when she saw them and Kirby ran out from behind her. He ran towards them and launched himself at the woman. She looked up just in time to see him crash into her. He let out a loud 'poyo' and hugged the snot out of the woman.

Kirby then yelled out, "Mama!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meta Knight and Tiff just stared at the bizarre scene. Meta Knight had let go of the woman's arm so she was sprawled on the floor with Kirby hugging her stomach. She let out a small groan as she sat up and hugged Kirby back. Meta Knight and Tiff still stared dumbfounded.

"Kirby, that hurt a little," the woman said. She gave a small pat on Kirby's head before she stood up, picking Kirby up. He fit in her arms like a ball and he snuggled a little more into her arms.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby yelled. He waved his arms in the air at her and she gave a small chuckle before giving him a small squeeze.

"Kirby, use your inside voice please," she said. Kirby just looked at her for a while. In fact, everyone did that to her. They just stared as she cradled the puffball in her arms. Kirby then pulled at her hood, causing it to fall from her face revealing its features. She gave a small squeak as it fell and then sighed. Her eyes were a deep purple that looked to have faint rings in them and her face was pale with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her hair fell to the small of her back as it was set free from the hood. She gave a small glare at the young star warrior.

"Kirby, what did I tell you about doing that? You can't do that with mommy's hood okay. Kabu says that not many people are allowed to see my face honey, it will reveal who I really am." She gave a small smile and patted the child on the head before setting him on the ground. Kirby whined and 'poyoed' at her as he waved his stubby arms at her. He looked to be on the brink of tears and desperately turned to Tiff for help.

"Mama! Mama mama poyo!" Kirby said. "Poyo! Sorry Mama!"

The woman bent down and said, "Calm down honey, its alright. Poyo!"

At that Kirby calmed down and hugged her one last time before taking off down the hall, leaving the three people together.

Tiff turned to the woman and immediately asked, "who are you?" The woman did not answer for a while and just stood there. Meta Knight could easily read her expression now that her hood was off and she looked to be debating whether to answer the girl or not.

Meta Knight decided to step in and said, "you might as well answer her; she could do very little harm. Plus, if you really were sent by Kabu then you are a friend."

The woman decided that it was okay and said, "My name is Lucy Pendragon. I am not really Kirby's mother though, as you may be wondering. I just started taking care of him when his mother died." Lucy placed her hand over heart and smiled. She seemed to be deep in thought. She shook he head and continued, "I am merely Kabu's messenger and servant."

Meta Knight absorbed the new information and now had a better understanding of the woman. Tiff asked, "Does Kirby know you're not his mother?"

Lucy sighed and said, "I have told him before that I am not his mother but he insists on calling me mom, so I guess in a way he doesn't care that we are not blood. He still views me as the mother he never got to meet."

"What happened to his mother in the first place?" Meta Knight asked.

"She was murdered by Nightmare a week after Kirby was born. I was a close friend his mother and his father was killed in the war against Nightmare. I took care of him until he was ready to go into hibernation. After that I came here with orders from Sir Arthur that Kabu needed a servant. I have been here since before you came here Meta Knight."

"I see. How did you know that Kirby was here in the first place?"

"That's the thing, I didn't know. Now that I do I need to find a way to get him off the planet. At least until I figure out a way to defeat the monster."

"So there really is a monster on its way to Dreamland. Who is the monster?"

"The monster's name is Rhyton. You probably already know him Meta Knight."

Indeed Meta Knight did know the monster. The monster was the one he lost his home planet to in just a few days. If Rhyton was on his way then they needed to find a way to defeat him and fast. He was known as the greatest monster ever made by Nightmare. Meta Knight almost started trembling at the thought of that creature coming to Popstar. He himself had encountered Rhyton and escaped only because he let him. He was no match for the monster and neither is Kirby. No matter he would do anything to protect this planet, even if it cost him his life.

Meta Knight turned to Lucy and said, "I'm letting you go. Be careful not to let DDD see you. We need to find a way to defeat Rhyton. Go to Kabu and tell him that I have received the message. Also try to figure out how much time we have until Rhyton gets here."

Lucy did not say anything but just simply nodded. She pulled her hood back on and silently sprinted down the hallway. Meta Knight told Tiff to find Kirby. Meta Knight then headed down to his room to get Sword and Blade. He would need as much help as possible to save the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy managed to slip from the castle undetected. Mainly because the waddle dees were too brainless to know that she was supposed to be in the dungeons right now. Though they did give her weary looks as she past them. Waddle dees were never fond of servants and most feared them. The reasons behind that though were unknown.

Lucy avoided Cappy town and instead went around it. She did not want to attract any unwanted attention. After about an hour she reached Kabu. She stepped forward and kneeled as she took off her hood.

"Meta Knight has received the message. He is working to find ways to saving the planet." Lucy said.

"Kabu is unable to see the outcome of current events. The future is not clear. Therefore, I shall set you free from your service to me. You are no longer my servant, but my friend." Kabu said. Lucy snapped her head up at his words and looked at him.

"Kabu, are you sure? I will not be able to provide protection anymore and you will be lonely," Lucy said.

"I will be lonely and I will be vulnerable, but as long as I can make others happy, that is enough for me."

"You will not be the only one who is lonely…"

"You are still young despite your years. You have not aged a bit since you came here a millennium ago. You are just reaching your prime and you cannot waste it here. I will not allow it. You must experience friendship, happiness, freedom, and love. You were not able to do that as a servant. Now you are no longer a servant, but a person. You are free."

Lucy looked down at the ground and did not say anything. There was an aching in her heart. She had been born a servant and had never experience the kindness of people before she met Kabu. He told her that there was more to life then just serving people. He told her that there would be times where she would have to do things for herself. She never understood what he meant and merely just listened. She could feel the tears well up inside of her. She understood what he meant by those words now. He wanted her to be happy and she was for some reason resisting. The tears spilled down onto the ground and she was unable to stop them. They soon became a steady stream and she wept.

Kabu could she that the young woman was crying. He had never seen her cry and was surprised that she would be sad that she was set free. He felt helpless as he watched. He wished he could comfort her in some way but he was unable to since he could not move.

Right when Kabu was going to say something Lucy stood up and said, "Thank you." Kabu was baffled at her sudden change of mood and for the first time in centuries he was speechless.

"Thank you Kabu. I am happy; it's just that I don't quite know what freedom is. I was born a servant and always thought I would die serving someone else. You very well know that I will always be a servant at heart. I will always want to help other people with anything they need even if it kills me. It's just in my blood. Literally."

"What do you mean by that?" Kabu asked.

"My mother and father were servants. Their parents were servants and so were their parents. As far back my family goes they were all servants, although recently my brother went insane and disappeared. Maybe he became something else other than a servant. I'm not quite sure but anyways, I became a servant because I wanted to be just like my parents. They were great people before the war." Lucy looked as if she were going to burst into tears again but merely gave small smile as she walked up to Kabu. She placed a hand on him and he could feel the warmth radiating from it. Her hand started to glow as she healed him. The years of wear disappeared and scratches no longer marred his surface. When she was done she stepped inside him to gather the few belongings she owned. She grabbed her bow, and set it on the wall.

"I am going to leave this here. I never use it anymore and I want you to have something to remember me by," Lucy said.

"Thank you I will cherish it always," Kabu said, "I am afraid I have nothing in return to give you. Just know that you are always welcome to come and visit."

"I will Kabu, take care." Lucy said as she stepped out with a bag full of her belongings and patted him one more time before walking. Then she suddenly remembered something and turned around.

"Kabu I have one more question. When is Rhyton arriving?" Lucy asked.

"Six months from now." Kabu answered.

That was not the answer she wanted. She hoped to have more time to prepare. More time to research and just more time to live. Lucy already knew that no matter what that she was going to die when Rhyton arrived. She herself knew she was no match for him. She had seen his true power before and shuddered at the thought of it. As she walked back to Cappy Town she thought of ways that could destroy the monster. A chilling wind started to blow and she realized that she forgot to put her hood back on. She pulled it on and wrapped the cloak around herself. She decided that she could think about the current problems later and just walked. Lucy looked at the nature around her. She had been to so many planets before that no longer had a speck of nature left. She decided that Popstar was by far one of her favorite planets. She came upon a big hill and stood on top of it. She could see most of Dreamland from there and admired the beauty of it. It may have been ruled by a tyrant but it was beautiful non the less. She heard the faint sound of footsteps and quickly turned around putting her hand on her sword's hilt. She saw Meta Knight standing a few feet away from her. She immediately took her hand off her sword. He stepped forward a little and held out his hand.

"Would you like me to escort you to the castle?" He asked. Lucy just stood there staring at him for a few seconds before realizing that she should give him an answer.

"Uh, sure," she said uncertainly. When he just stood there holding out his hand she remembered that she was a woman after all and walked up to grip his outstretched hand. He gripped it back and then let go. They started walking down the path to the castle. They said nothing on the way there and when they finally made it to the castle she saw what looked to be a very pissed off DDD.

"Didn't I tell you to throw her into the dungeon?" DDD yelled at the knight. He looked to be ten shades of red despite his blue color.

"I let her go when I heard she was sent by Kabu. Sire, this planet is in grave danger and we must do something about it." Meta Knight said. His eyes flashed a deep green.

"How do you know that she is even tellin' the truth?" DDD asked. "She could be lyin' and sayin' that there is a monster commin' to this here planet just so she can drive me out!"

"She seems to be a little more loyal to this planet than you are so I believe she has good intentions in mind. In fact I would say that she would be a better ruler than you your _highness_." Meta Knight stated in a harsh tone. DDD's mouth dropped open and he just stared at the knight. He could not believe what he just heard. Sword and Blade who were standing right behind Meta Knight looked at each other in astonishment. Meta Knight just talked back at the king, which he almost never did. Plus he said it such a tone that said 'she is more trustworthy than you, you idiotic tyrant.' DDD looked ready to go off on the knight when he thought about his words for a little bit. He realized that he put the Cappys through a lot and they were gracious enough to not overthrow him. He did almost nothing for them and they had to practically govern themselves. He even treated his best friend badly. He saw that he was not fit to rule this kingdom. DDD looked down at his feet and almost shed some tears.

He swallowed back the tears and looked the round knight in the eye, "I, uh, okay. What needs to be done?"

Meta Knight was surprised that the tyrant finally saw his mistakes. He said, "we need to do some research so we can see what could be used to defeat the monster. We cannot do this without Lu – I mean Messenger – "

Lucy cut him off and said, "My name is not messenger. I will be called by my name, which is Lucy."

"Anyways, we cannot do this without Lucy's help. Will you grant her leeway to the castle?"

"Yes, do whatever needs to be done to save this planet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been at least a month sine Lucy moved into the castle and Meta Knight had noticed she had a lot of strange quirks. She was a serious person, yet at times she could be very childish and stubborn. She liked to dance with the waddle dees and had an unconditional love for green beans. She loved them so much that she had to have a bowl of them every morning. She was intelligent in almost everything except politics. She also had a weird habit of falling down the stars every morning. She said it was because she was not a morning person and no matter how many times she fell down the stairs she could never remember they are there. Meta Knight decided she was a little too weird for him to comprehend and usually just went with the flow when it came to her. To make it worse DDD had her move in with the knights so she was there 24/7. At least she could cook.

Meta Knight sat in his chair in front of the TV with Sword and Blade sitting in front of him. They were watching TV as usual when they heard a yelp come from outside their room. Meta Knight got up and opened the door to see Lucy once again sprawled on the floor with a drooling Kirby sitting on her stomach. There were several books strewn around them on the floor. Lucy groaned and sat up while putting Kirby in her lap.

"Kirby, you're going to give me a concussion if you keep on launching yourself at me like a missile. You're too big to do that anymore and I'm not exactly the strongest person alive." Lucy said to the little pink puffball. There was a yell from down the hallway. Meta Knight and Lucy turned their heads to look at Tiff who was running down the hallway towards them. When she finally reached them she bent over and gasped for air.

"Sorry… I… didn't mean… for Kirby to crash into you," Tiff said.

"No it's all right. Kirby doesn't know any better." Lucy smiled at the young girl and stood up. She picked Kirby up into her arms and he snuggled a little closer to her. She gave a small giggle as she set him on the floor. Kirby gave a small whine as he sat on the floor. Lucy picked up the books and hoisted them up in her arms. They looked to be really heavy since they were bigger than her.

"Here, I can carry those for you," Meta Knight said. He grabbed the books from her and she shifted nervously on her feet. She still was not comfortable with people offering to help her with things like this. She may have been a woman, but she had never been treated as one. She was always doing stuff on her own. It was a servant's nature to do so, so she was not used to being treated as an equal. She scooped Kirby up in her arms so she would have something to do as they started walking down the hallway to Tiff's room. Tiff was helping Lucy with the research today and Meta Knight decided that he might as well help out too. Lucy almost never took a break from it and he could see the toll it was taking on her. Her eyes lost some of the glow they had before and the rings in them seemed a little dimmer. She yawned a lot and seemed very weary of everything around her. Dark circles also started appearing under her eyes. Meta Knight could tell that she took Rhyton seriously and was keen on finding a way to defeat him. She truly cared for this planet and he admired that about her.

They arrived at Tiff's room and immediately sat down on the floor and cracked open the books. Kirby sat in Lucy's lap on the floor while Tiff and Meta Knight sat on the couch. The first book at that Lucy opened was about Reality Rifts.

"What do Reality Rifts have to do with Rhyton?" Meta Knight asked.

"Rhyton consumes planets by putting them into his world. Reality Rifts are rare and only temporary, but he has managed a way to make his imaginary world permanent. I'm looking for ways a Reality Rift can be taken down. I'm also going to look for cases of Reality Rifts becoming permanent." Lucy said to the knight without taking her eyes off the pages.

Meta Knight picked up a book about Nightmare's strongest monsters. Due to the king's frequent orders from Holy Nightmare he had a lot of books on monsters. Surprisingly though, Rhyton was not found in the book.

"Rhyton wasn't in this book," Meta Knight said as he handed the book to Lucy. Lucy took the book and looked through it.

"Is, he in any other books from Nightmare?" She asked.

"No, in fact there isn't any mention of him anywhere in the whole library. I've read most of the books and never came across a name of Rhyton," Tiff said. Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been looking at books nonstop and had gotten nowhere. Only recently had she thought of going the magic route.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to go off the information we already know. We know that he can create a Reality Rift and make it permanent. We know he is 'supposedly' a monster from Nightmare. Although, I believe he may not be his monster after all. Wait, does the king still have the monster delivery system?"

"Yes, I do believe he has yet to take that thing out," Tiff said. Meta Knight could already see where Lucy was going with this idea. "Are you suggesting that we contact Holy Nightmare and directly ask him about Rhyton?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am thinking," with that she dashed out of the room with Kirby in tow. He giggled as she ran down the hallway. Meta Knight immediately ran after her. He took note of how fast she ran. She was very fast despite her fatigue and the puffball she carried. She easily outran him and made it to the throne room.

Meta Knight huffed a little for air and watched as Lucy punched the button on the chair that would contact Holy Nightmare. The room's lights dimmed as the big screen unfolded from behind the wall.

"Your Majesty! Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's it go–," Customer Service stopped mid sentence when he saw that it was not DDD. His mouth hung open as he stared at the blue haired woman. When he realized that he was gawking at her he closed his mouth and composed himself.

Before he could say anything Lucy spoke up, "are you in possession of a monster name Rhyton?"

Again Customer Service was surprised. He decided that the best way to deal with this was to just to disconnect. The man pushed a few buttons and the screen went blank. Lucy ground her teeth together and again ran down the hall to the knights' room. She ran into her room and opened her bag. She pulled out a laptop and dashed down the hall again. She was still holding Kirby and Meta Knight inwardly laughed at her actions. He watched as she set Kirby on the floor and activated the delivery system once again. She walked up to the platform and inspected it for a while before sitting down on the floor and opening the laptop. She pulled a few cords out of her pocket and hooked them up to the platform. Then she started typing furiously on the laptop. Meta Knight, Tiff and Kirby crowded around her as she typed. The screen displayed the Holy Nightmare insignia and what looked to be a login screen. She typed in Customer in the username and pressed enter. The site took her to an information web page. She scrolled down until she saw Customer Service's name. She went back to the login screen and typed it in.

Lucy turned around and looked at Meta Knight. "I bet my bowl of green beans tomorrow that they have a crappy security system," Lucy said. Meta Knight was surprised that she would ever bet on her green beans.

"Fine then, if you win you get an extra bowl and if I win you get no green beans tomorrow," Meta Knight said with a chuckle. She smiled devilishly at his response and typed 'hack' in the password bar. The screen came to another screen that had a lot of confusing numbers and letters on it. She scrolled thought the letters until they came to certain words and pressed enter. The screen said 'access denied.' Lucy tried again a few more times. On the fourth try the screen said access granted and opened up to a desktop. Lucy smiled and turned back to Meta Knight.

"I guess you owe me two bowls of green beans," she giggled. Meta Knight was amazed that she managed to hack their system so fast.

"I guess I do," he said.

Lucy turned back around and said, "don't feel bad. No one would have ever known that his password was 'cucumbers'."

Tiff giggled at that and then everyone stayed quiet as she searched the computer. Lucy went through all of the monster files and all of the personal files. She found nothing there as expected and moved on to the classified files. She downloaded all of those files onto her laptop. She still did not find anything there and decided to hack the main database. After about an hour she managed to finally get inside. There were more monster files that were not on Customer Service's computer. She looked through them and found no information on Rhyton. Getting frustrated she looked through the classified files. There were tons of classified files. As she looked through she noticed they were in alphabetical order. She scrolled down to the 'R's' and found nothing. She downloaded all of the files and thought of other places to look.

She was about to logout when Tiff said, "Why don't you check the recycle bin?" Lucy gave her look that said 'are you serious?' Tiff shrugged and said, "humor me then."

Lucy decided that it could not hurt anything and did as she was told. She clicked on the icon and it opened up. The window only had one file in it that was recently added that day. She clicked on it and it opened up to a full detailed report. The report was on Rhyton. On top of that it had all of the information they would need. They even had pictures of him! Lucy almost jumped up with joy as she downloaded the file.

Lucy turned around and looked at Tiff. "What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Well it was the only file you didn't check so I thought 'what the heck, might as well,'" Tiff said.

Lucy smiled and said, "You have a great mind, use it wisely." Tiff blushed at the words and Kirby giggled at her. When the file was down downloading Lucy went to logoff when the delivery system was activated. She managed to rip the cord out of the machine before it fried her laptop. Meta Knight grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her away from the machine. She looked in wonder as a shadowy figure appeared on the platform.

The large screen appeared from behind the wall and Customer Service could be seen on it, "I thought you would give up after I ended our little conversation. I keep forgetting how persistent you servants can be. So meet my personal favorite, Night. He happens to be fond of servants. Especially females. Have fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy could only stare as the monster materialized on the platform. Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and got ready to battle the monster. Kirby stood in behind Lucy and Tiff behind him.

Meta Knight looked to Lucy and said, "Run!" Lucy nodded and grabbed Kirby along with her laptop. She motioned for Tiff to follow her and they ran out of the room. They ran down the hallway and heard a loud screech coming from the throne room. Lucy ran faster and Tiff had a hard time keeping up with her. When they reached Tiffs room, Lucy told her to keep Kirby safe. She put Kirby on the ground and hugged him. Kirby started to panic. He waved his stubby arms at her and started a long string of 'poyos.' Tears started to fall from his eyes and Lucy immediately hugged him again.

"I will be back, just a small monster I need to go fight," Lucy whispered to him as she hugged him. The words seemed to calm the puffball down and he stopped crying. Lucy pulled back and said, "I love you Kirby."

"Poyo!" Kirby said back, which is the equivalent of 'I love you too' in whatever language he speaks. Lucy smiled and turned to Tiff. She pulled out a small device from her laptop and handed it to Tiff.

"What is this?" Tiff asked.

"It's a junk drive. It holds all of the files I downloaded. If this gets destroyed then that will be our back up," Lucy said. With that she turned around and headed out of the room. Before leaving she looked at Tiff and said, "take care Tiff. We need that great mind of yours." Then she left.

Lucy ran down the hall to her room. She could hear the sounds of a fight coming from the throne room. Once she got to her room she got her bag and her sword. In the living room Sword and Blade stood up and asked what was going on.

"Come quickly there's a monster fighting Meta Knight," She said. They immediately drew their swords and the trio raced down the hall. The fight had moved to the courtyard and the trio could see the monster battling Meta Knight. Lucy ran ahead of them and put the laptop in her bag. She set the bag on the ground and ran toward the fight. Night took his attention off of Meta Knight and looked at her. Meta Knight took the chance and went in for the killing blow, except when he charged, Night spun around and grabbed the knight by the by the mask. He threw him at the wall and Meta Knight was out cold. Sword and Blade charged at the monster and the same happened to them. They got up to try again when Lucy held up her hand.

"Protect Meta Knight. Make sure he doesn't get hurt," she said before turning to the monster. Night locked eyes with her and started circling her. She stood still and waited for his move.

"Lucy, how nice to meet you once again. I haven't seen you in decades. You haven't aged a bit. You're just as beautiful as before. In fact, age has made you even more attractive." Night hissed at her. He was transparent and darkness seemed to spill off of him. A red light pulsed from inside of his chest and his eyes glowed a bright red. She could not read his expression, mainly because the only things on his face were his eyes. He lacked a mouth and a nose. Lucy did nothing but wait. She waited until he made the first move. He held a large black sword that had pulsing red veins in it.

"I still have that nasty mar on my blade from that pesky sword of yours. It never will go away will it?" Night asked. Lucy shook her head and Night sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you for it then." At that, Night lift his sword and charged at her. Lucy moved at the last second and dodged his blow. His sword got lodged deep in the ground. Lucy merely stood a few feet away, giving him time to release his sword. Night gave her the most hate filled look he could muster without and face.

"You insignificant woman, God how I hate you women!" Night yelled as he charged at her again. She dodged his attack once more and he let out a roar before attacking her continuously. She dodged all of his attacks with ease and Night seemed to get angrier by the second. At this point Meta Knight regained consciousness and watched the fight. He was too dizzy to move and knew he would only get in the way if he did anything. Sword and Blade were standing next to him and they noticed he had woken up.

"Sir, what should we do?" Blade asked.

"We should stay if Lucy is in need of any backup." Meta Knight said. He went back to watching the fight. He could tell that Night was no longer carefully aiming his attacks. He attacked blindly with rage and got angrier as Lucy continued to dodge his attacks. She had not even drawn her own sword.

Night threw his sword down and glared at the blue haired woman. His eyes glowed with hatred and the air around him darkened. It seemed to pulse and writhe as he got angrier and Lucy sudden realized her mistake. She should have just finished him off when he was not angry. Now he was going to stop at nothing to destroy her. Night raised his hands and brought them together as if he were praying. He closed his eyes and tendrils of darkness appeared around him. They separated from each other and multiplied until there was an army of them. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight and she made a mad dash for the bridge. She could not fight the monster and his creatures here. If she did she would end up destroying the whole castle. As she ran she could hear the footsteps of the minions following her. She ran faster and soon reached a clearing with nothing but grass. The army stopped when she did and merely stared. They were at the end of the clearing just waiting for their master's orders. She heard the faint sound of flapping wings and something landed behind her. She turned around and saw Meta Knight standing there. He seemed a little off balance but looked as though he could handle himself in battle. She could see a faint crack in his mask where he had hit the wall.

"I thought you would need my help," Meta Knight said.

"Thank you, just make sure to take care of yourself," Lucy said in return. Meta Knight nodded and drew his sword. Lucy put her hand on his and said, "No, just stand back. I ran here for a reason. You need to brace yourself." Then Lucy turned around and looked at the army of minions.

Night stepped out from the edge of the clearing and spread his arms at her. "Really? Are you mental Lucy?" Then he had his army charge at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo Theshineymarbles here. Erm, eh, yeah just wanted to say that IMMA FIREN MAH LAZAH!

Ahem. Jkjk what I was going to say is that I am going to be updating frequently and there should be a new chapter every 2 days maybe each day if I am writing really fast xP and review if you want to of course :D

Chapter 7

Meta Knight flicked his eyes over to Lucy. He once again drew his sword and got ready to fight. The army was steadily approaching and he gave one last glance at Lucy. Only when he did, he finally saw what her next move was going to be. Lucy had her arm outstretched to her side and it glowed a bright blue. A portal appeared just below her hand and a long canon appeared from it. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he watched her grab the canon and aim it at the oncoming army. The canon was black and a blue light pulsed from the inside of it. It had two legs that kicked out from under it that allowed Lucy to aim it without holding it up. Meta Knight could not take his eyes off of the weapon as Lucy aimed it at the minions.

"Bye bye," she said as she pulled the trigger. A giant pulse erupted from the canon as a single wave of energy shot out from it. The blazing blue beam sliced though all of the minions as if it were a knife in butter. The minions disintegrated into ash as they were cut in half from the waist up. Screams of pain came from the army as it disappeared. The beam stopped just at the edge of the clearing before disappearing. Meta Knight stared in astonishment at what was about to become a battlefield turn into just another clearing with nothing but grass in it. He looked over at Lucy and saw that the canon had burst into flames and was now burning on the ground. Lucy swayed on her feet a little and soon collapsed. Meta Knight managed to catch her before she hit the ground and lifted her up in his arms. He could see Night approaching him from the edge of the clearing. Meta Knight unfolded his wings and fled to the castle. As he flew away he could hear Night roaring at him from the ground. He knew that the monster would surely attack again. This time though, Meta Knight would be ready.

Once he made it to the castle, Meta Knight was immediately bombarded with questions from everyone in the castle.

"What happened?" Tiff asked as she looked at an unconscious Lucy.

"I'm not sure. She fainted after…" Meta Knight trailed off as he thought about what happened. He could not believe that Lucy managed to get rid of an army of minions with simply summoning a giant canon. He could not even figure out how she was able to do that amount of magic.

Tiff made a continue gesture with her hands as she waited for Meta Knight to go on. Meta Knight mentally shook himself and said, "We need to get her medical attention. She may be seriously hurt." With that, everyone ran towards Cappy Town. Meta Knight went and flew ahead of them. Night hopefully would not be attacking again today. Meta Knight did not know if he would be enough to protect Lucy if he were to attack so soon. When he arrived at Doctor Yabui's office he immediately burst into the small clinic to see a startled doctor sitting in his chair eating a sandwich.

"Doctor Yabui, Lucy needs help. She may be hurt," Meta Knight said. The doctor immediately threw his sandwich and got to work.

"Set her over here on this bed while I go get my tools," the doctor said as he left the room. Meta Knight did as he was told and after he set her on the bed he turned around to see Yabui holding a large case full of medical supplies. The doctor walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lucy. He checked her heart rate, blood pressure, and lungs. After he was done with that, the rest of the castle residents arrived. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby ran over and crowded around Lucy. Tiff and Tuff were crying as they watched their friend get examined. Lady Like and Sir Ebrum stood back and observed Lucy from afar. Sword and Knight stood behind Meta Knight and waited for his orders. King DDD and Escargoon stood close together and talked amongst themselves. Waddle doo even came with Sailor and Bandana Dee who were asking the doctor if he needed any help with anything. Kirby was patting Lucy's head as small tears rolled down his cheeks. Meta Knight observed the pink puffball for a while as he patted her head. Kirby had the angriest look a species of his kind could muster. Kirby looked absolutely furious, which for a baby, it outmatched others. Kirby let out a sob and lifted Lucy's cloak a little to find a small necklace underneath. He poyoed and unhooked it from her neck. He turned and bounded out of the doctor's office. Meta Knight went after him and soon found Kirby sitting on the sidewalk crying. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around him and walked up behind the kid.

Kirby looked behind at Meta Knight and angrily said, "poyo!" Meta Knight merely just stood there and observed as Kirby took the necklace and held it in his stubs. He held it up to Meta Knight and poyoed at him.

Meta Knight patted the child on the head and said, "Lucy is going to be alright Kirby." Kirby's eyes teared up again and he shook his head. Held the necklace up in the knight's face again and Meta Knight looked at it. The necklace had a white star on the end of the chain. On closer inspection Meta Knight could see a faint, but definite crack appearing on it. He looked at Kirby again who started crying even harder than before. Meta Knight cupped the necklace and Kirby dropped it into his hand. Meta Knight saw that the necklace cracked a little more over time. He went back inside with the necklace and looked at Lucy. Doctor Yabui was currently putting a breathing mask on her. She seemed to be having trouble breathing and took ragged, uneven breaths. Meta Knight looked back down at the necklace and saw the crack in it get even deeper. It looked as though the more Lucy struggled the more damage the star obtained. Meta Knight walked up to Yabui who was hooking an IV to Lucy's arm.

"Doctor Yabui, do you know what is going on with Lucy?" Meta Knight asked.

"Lucy seems to have fallen asleep and simply can't wake up. She isn't in a coma though. She is simply sleeping and looks like she is dreaming based on her eye movements. I've decided to give her an IV in case she stays asleep longer than expected. She is breathing erratically but above all she seems to be fine. She needs the rest and I recommend that we keep her here until she recovers." Doctor Yabui said to the knight. Meta Knight nodded and told everyone to clear out.

As everyone stepped out of the office Meta Knight walked over to wear Kirby was sitting. "Kirby, do you mind if we go visit Kabu right now?" Meta Knight asked the pink puffball. Kirby jumped up and poyoed. Meta Knight nodded and walked down the path towards Kabu Canyon. Kirby trailed behind him and would sometimes sniffle as he thought about his mom. It took a good hour for them to arrive at Kabu and Meta Knight looked up at the big talking rock.

"You have come here because something has happened with Lucy," Kabu said.

"She has been injured. The only thing is, we can't find out what is wrong with her," Meta Knight said. "We were hoping you would know anything about it."

Kabu stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "yes, I am aware that she is hurt. I need to know, what did she use to defeat Night's army?"

"She… used a canon and destroyed them all," Meta Knight said. He was still surprised by it and could not quite figure out what happened.

Kabu let out a sigh and said, "Where is her necklace?" Meta Knight held up the necklace and it floated out of his hand. The necklace floated up and stopped right in front of Kabu's eyes. He did not say anything for a while as he examined the small star.

Kirby started getting impatient and poyoed at Kabu. The necklace floated back down into his hand and Kirby held close to his chest. He sat down on the ground and looked as though he would cry again. Meta Knight patted the child on the head before turning his attention back to Kabu.

"Do you have any useful information Kabu?" He asked.

"Meta Knight, Lucy may never wake up." Kabu said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yippee first review!**

**To Imreadyforgoodstories:**

**I am glad you are enjoying this story! I love writing it myself and plan on having a lot of chapters. For some reason my fingers just won't stop typing! Anyways thank you for reviewing and if you have any tips then by all means share them :P **

Chapter 8

Meta Knight sighed at his words. He had a feeling that Kabu would say that. It always came to the possibility that the person may die.

He looked up at Kabu and asked, "Is there way that we can help her?"

"There is a way, it involves someone going into the Abyss after her though," Kabu stated. Meta Knight sighed yet again and rubbed his head. A headache started to form there and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What is the Abyss?" Meta Knight asked.

"It is a place only Lucy can reach on her own. It is her own Reality Rift." Kabu answered.

"She has the power to actually create her own Reality Rift?"

"Yes. It is a world she created where she stored all of her bottled anger and sorrow. It is a world where her darkest dreams become reality. When she momentarily opened it to summon her Vorpal Canon, it ended up trapping her inside."

"How do we get there then?"

"Her necklace is a temporary gateway to the Abyss. However, only you may go Meta Knight. She specifically told me that if she were to get trapped that I was not to send Kirby. If no one is willing to go after her then she is to be left there." Kabu stayed silent after that. Meta Knight looked at Kirby who was now sleeping on the ground. Meta Knight thought back to the many times he saw that young star warrior launch himself at an unsuspecting Lucy just to give her a simple hug. He thought about all the times he would run up to her and yell 'mama' so he could show her a drawing he made or when he wanted to play ball. He could see that if given the chance, the child would go after his mother, no matter how dangerous it was. Meta Knight looked back at Kabu who merely watched him.

"How do I use the star?" Meta Knight said.

Lucy was walking in a desert that was completely pink. It was not the cute pink color that Kirby is; it was more of a sickly lung color of pink. The sand was pink, the cactus and the tumbleweed were pink. Lucy had her hood pulled over her head so she could shield her face against the constant wind that blew across the wasteland. Her long bangs were in her face and she gave up a long time ago to get them to stay out of her face. She just kept walking and ignored the frequent screams from the city behind her. It almost killed her to get out of it and she much rather endure the disgusting pink desert than go back there. She could not get the images of the starving homeless families that were left on her planet after the monster attack from Nightmare. She knew all of the faces amongst the masses. Cassie was one of them and Lucy saw how Wolfwrath burned her alive. She remembered how a building that had been blown up by Destrayer crushed her parents. She remembered how her brother had been taken away by one of the monsters. He was taken away and never seen again. Lucy shook the images from her head and continued to walk. Before long she came to a cave. As she entered the cave she heard a small ringing sound. As she turned around she saw that what had once been a cave was now a large labyrinth of rooms. She saw a small ribbon of red light that she watched disappear behind a wall. Lucy turned around and ran after the light. As she caught up to it she saw it go past another wall. She put her hand on the wall and looked around the corner only to be blinded by a magnificent light. Lucy used both of her arms to shield her eyes from the bright light. After it died down she found herself standing in a strange city. The buildings looked like dollhouses and an assortment of toys were strew all over them. Most of the toys were the ones that a typical child would have. Only these toys were mangled and deformed. They were either injured or twisted in such a perspective that would frighten any child to death.

"I don't remember making this place," Lucy whispered to herself as she walked out of the building she was in. she suddenly heard something that sounded like a child crying. Lucy burst into a run and ran towards the sound. She ran around the back of a destroyed building and saw a small blue haired child sitting on the ground crying.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Lucy asked the child. The child suddenly stopped crying and turned to look at the woman. Lucy gasped as she stared at the child. She thought that her vision was playing tricks on her as she looked at the kid. The child stood up and started walking towards Lucy. Lucy walked back as the girl got closer and desperately tried to make sense of things.

Lucy shook her head as the child spoke, "you remember me, don't you?" then the child burst into flames. Lucy yelped and ran from the kid only to be run over by a Creeper.

Meta Knight held the necklace in his hand as he sat in a chair in the doctor's office. He eyed Lucy who was in a fitful sleep. Every time she whimpered or twitched the small star on her necklace would crack a little more. He wondered what was happening in her other world as he sat there. He could not go after her until the star broke. He needed to wait until she was in serious danger so he could bring her back. He thought about what Kabu said about her world. _You cannot simply bring her back Meta Knight. She was to solve the puzzle trapping her heart before she can leave. She did not only lock away her emotions, she locked away herself. _

"What's happening Meta Knight," Tiff said. Meta Knight jumped at her words since he did not notice her entering the room. Tiff gave him a funny look and Kirby walked up from behind her. Tiff sat down in the opposite chair to him and looked at Lucy. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was red. Kirby jumped onto Lucy's bed and snuggled up against his mother. He whimpered softly and Meta Knight saw Lucy twitch again. He looked at the small star and saw it crack again. Lucy started whimpering uncontrollably and Kirby looked up in alarm at his mother.

"Tiff, I need you to tell the others that I'm going to go get Lucy. She is stuck in a Reality Rift and needs my help to get out," Meta Knight said.

Tiff looked scared and asked, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I will bring her back, Tiff. For now, you inform everyone else on what is going on." Meta Knight said. Then a piercing scream filled the room and Meta Knight looked to the source. Lucy was not awake but she was screaming at the top of her lungs as he watched blood soak the bed sheet. The blood was coming from her chest and that was when the star broke. Meta Knight looked down at the destroyed star and felt his palm heating up. The sensation spread throughout his body. Then he collapsed in pain as a bright light filled his vision. Next thing he knew, he was laying facedown on the ground and heard the same piercing scream as before. Only this time he was in a different place.

Lucy screamed in pain as the Creeper smashed into her. The legs pierced her body every time it took a step. After it stepped on her it ran ahead so it could turn around. Lucy just lay there for a second before getting up. She felt a few of her joints crack as she got up and looked to the Creeper. The long spider-like legs came to perfect points that were made to impale people and rip through flesh. The doll head in the middle had red eyes, red lips and blonde hair. It spewed steam out of its ears as it got ready to charge again.

Lucy held out her hand as she summoned her Vorpal Canon. The blue light erupted from her hand as the portal appeared above it and the canon dropped out of it. She aimed it at the Creeper as it charged again. As it got closer she waited for the perfect time to fire. Right before she was about to fire though, a beam of light came from nowhere and crashed into the Creeper. It flipped over onto its side and struggled to get up. Lucy immediately went on the defense and looked for the attacker. She looked in the direction the shot came from and did not see anyone. Then she heard the sound of wings flapping and something landed behind her. She turned around and drew her sword from its scabbard. She pointed it at the puffball behind her and realized that it was Meta Knight. He merely glanced at her behind his mask and looked back over t o the Creeper.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"It's called a Creeper," Lucy answered. She looked back at it and it was now shifting its weight to roll back over onto its stomach. She lifted her canon and aimed it at the Creeper as it managed to get back on its belly. It gave a menacing roar as it charged again. Meta Knight gripped Galaxia as it charged. Lucy started shooting the Vorpal Canon in small bursts to hit the Creeper. Right before the shots were going to hit it though the Creeper started shooting out burning cookies that hit the shots. Lucy continued shooting up until it got within touching distance. Meta Knight quickly grabbed Lucy and flew up out of the Creeper's way. Lucy grumbled at him and aimed her canon at the girl who was sitting on top of the doll head. Before she could fire her leg was grabbed by a chain and she was ripped from Meta Knight's grasp. As she fell to the ground more chains wrapped around her arms, legs and neck. Before she could hit the ground she was pulled onto a wall where the chains held her so she could not move. A short woman stood in front of her.

"You can't hurt Nika, Lu," the woman said. She looked to be an exact copy of Lucy. Everything matched Lucy in the exact same way. Only she wore a black and green dress that was shorter and had spiked bows clipped in her blue hair. Other than that they were exactly the same. There was one small difference though. Her big purple eyes lacked the bright white rings that Lucy's had in hers. Lucy took note of this as she strained against the chains. The chains seemed to be coming from the woman who smiled and flicked her wrist which made the chains rearrange themselves to completely wrap around Lucy. Lucy fell to the ground and looked around to try to find Meta Knight. He was currently battling the Creeper who seemed to have the upper hand on the round knight.

"You know you can't kill me Lu," Lucy said.

The woman smiled and said, "I thought we established that your name is Lu, and my name is Lucy."

"Lu, you and I know that I am the real Lucy. I'm the one who made this world and I am the one who made _you_." Lucy spat back.

The woman frowned and said, "Non the less, I have no need for you." Then she grabbed the chain and started to pull. The chain grew taunt and started to cut into Lucy's skin. She gritted her teeth as blood started to pour from the cuts. The blood came out in a deep blue color that had black and silver specks in it. As the chains continued to crush her she looked up at the sky and gazed at the beautiful blue hues. _The blue of tears. The sky is the ocean of space and the ocean is the sky of the ground. _Lucy remembered the exact words her mother used to tell her when she was little. Lucy loved colors and each one meant something different to her. They were never just colors. They were emotions. They were people. They were strength.

Lucy screamed as she strained against the chains. She screamed harder when they did not give. Meta Knight heard the scream and looked to see Lucy on the ground wrapped in chains with a woman standing over her pulling on the chains. He slashed at the Creeper one more time before sprinting towards the two women. When Meta Knight reached them he knocked standing woman out of the way as he unwrapped Lucy. Lucy took a few deep breaths before looking back at Lu. Lu was now standing again and slashed at her with one of her chains. Lucy grabbed it, pulled, and threw it back at her. It wrapped around Lu's waist and Lucy pulled on it. She fell to the ground and stayed there. She looked up at Lucy and pleaded with her eyes to help her. Lu looked close to crying and bowed her head. Lucy let go of the chain and walked towards the woman. Meta Knight looked at her and thought _what the hell is she doing?_ He trailed behind her as she approached Lu. Lu gave her a sorry look before being grabbed by a chain from behind and being pulled away to another building. The girl on the Creeper was pulling on the chain and glared at Lucy. She let go of the chain and charged at her. She started shooting cookies at her as she charged and Lucy took her canon and aimed it at the Creeper. It transformed into a bigger gun, which shot powerful bursts of blue energy. Lucy motioned for Meta Knight to stand back who was staring in astonishment at the weapon. He stepped back and watched as Lucy pulled the trigger.

The gun blazed and the Creeper disintegrated under the bursts of energy. It blew up in a cloud of smoke as it got destroyed. As Lucy looked at the wreckage she heard Meta Knight take in a sharp breath and pointed his sword just above her head. She heard the clank of metal and she looked up to see a small blonde girl wielding a spear. Meta Knight grabbed Lucy around the waist and pulled her back. The blonde girl jumped back and grinned at the duo.

"What is it Lucy? You don't remember your own childhood friend?" the girl said. Lucy shook her head as she stared at the girl. Lucy did not recognize her and had no idea who she is. The girl sighed and face palmed.

"You really are stupid aren't you? I used to be the girl in school who would always drive you away from the other kids. You know, Nika." She said. Lucy thought back to her childhood days and remembered that she was indeed the girl who drove her away from the other kids. She was the main reason why Lucy never thought back to her childhood. Lucy never had any real friends so she did not have a joyful childhood. In fact, it was a rather gloomy one.

"I remember you now Nika, you're that hag who drove away all of my friends. I guess I should thank you. I never get too attached to people and so I don't end up hurting any people," Lucy said with a sneer. Meta Knight felt a strange pain spread though his chest. Lucy's words were harsh and somewhat true. She never got too close to anyone in the castle and no one knew whom she really was. Sure he knew her favorite food and her hobbies but he did not know her morals or her interests. She kept a distance between herself and everyone else except for Kirby. Meta Knight could see that her only friends were maybe the kids and the knights. Other than that she never opened up to anyone. He understood what she was trying to do now. She did not want anyone to get hurt because of her.

"Lucy, how ignorant of you. You will end up hurting the people around you anyways. I mean look at the knight behind you. You have already hurt him. I can feel the way your words have stabbed at him and he is now in pain. You can't protect everyone." Nika said as she walked towards the duo. Lucy and Meta Knight both got ready for the girl's next moves. Nika raised her spear and got ready to throw it.

Lucy grabbed Meta Knight's hand and said, "We need to get away from here and fast." Meta Knight nodded and took a firm hold of Lucy's hand. He unfolded his wings right before Nike threw her spear and quickly flew off with Lucy in tow. He heard Nike yell in surprise and he looked down to see her glaring at them. He grinned behind his mask and flew in the direction that Lucy pointed to. They were headed to a nearby mountain that kind of looked like a big pile of ice cream. Meta Knight had no trouble getting there and landed on the side of the mountain. His suspicions were accurate and the mountain was indeed made out of ice cream. There was an assortment of different toppings that were huge. Lucy decided to sit on a nearby cherry and Meta Knight merely just stood. Lucy held up one leg to examine a cut left there by one of Lu's chains. The cut was no longer bleeding and looked to be almost completely healed.

"We need to find a way to get Lu back," Lucy randomly said. Meta Knight looked at the weird woman and wondered why she would be saying that when Lu is the one who wants to kill her.

"Lu attacked you and you want to go get her? For what reason?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucy looked up from her leg and said, "Lu isn't bad, she's trapped and doesn't have a way to get free on her own. I can't leave without her either. Well, I can, I just won't." with that Lucy went back to looking at another cut.

"Who is Lu?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucy sighed and looked the stoic knight in the eye and said, "Lu is me. Only she is the part of me that loves and laughs. She is the happiness I threw away." Meta Knight looked away from the woman and stared at his shoes. He thought of the times she would laugh when Kirby did something funny or when she would dance with the waddle dees. Had all of that been an act?

"So you don't feel happiness at all?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, not really. There are times where I can laugh at something but I am truly not happy. I locked her away a long time ago and her mind is starting to rot. I want to be able to merge with her again so I can actually feel those missing emotions. It's been so long that I forgot how it truly feels to be happy." Lucy fiddled with the hem of her dress as she spoke and saw some loose fabric hanging down from her chest. She looked down to see a giant hole where the Creeper stepped on her was there. The dress was shredded and you could see her undergarments. Meta Knight could see it too and immediately turned around when he did. Lucy hastily pulled the cloak around herself to cover up and gave Meta Knight the okay. When Meta Knight turned back around he could see Lucy turning red out of the corner of his eye. He smiled under his mask at humorous situation and took note that Lucy did not even crack one herself.

Meta Knight cleared his throat and asked, "Where do we go first then?"

"Well as you saw I have to go get some new clothes. This dress is shredded and I can't fight in it. We have to go north to Mana Plaza. I have some clothes stored there." Lucy said. Meta Knight was the one to blush this time and he mentally praised himself that he wore a mask at all times. Meta Knight unfolded his wings and held out his hand. Lucy waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm going to run there. It isn't far from here and I could use the exercise," Lucy said. Meta Knight gave the woman a strange look and shrugged. He flapped his wings until he was hovering just above the ground.

"Lead the way," he said. Lucy nodded and took off with blinding speed. She could run really fast and Meta Knight had some trouble keeping up with her. After they ran for a mile or so, they came upon a large deserted building. Meta Knight landed behind Lucy outside and looked up at the building. It had a large sign that read Mana Plaza and the windows were shattered. The door looked as if it had been blown off its hinges and the building had some black marks indicating that it had been set on fire at one point. Lucy walked into the front doorway and immediately turned left. She opened another door to a staircase and Meta Knight followed as she climbed them. After climbing two flights she stopped and turned right. She went down a hallway that was littered with garbage and stopped at the fifth door. As Meta Knight stood behind her and he could see the faint outline of a star printed on the door. She opened it and stepped into a brightly lit room. Surprisingly the room had no signs of destruction the rest of the building possessed. It was clean and the only thing in the room was a large chest that had a padlock on it. Lucy walked up to it and touched the padlock. As soon as she touched it a small ring came from it as it unlocked. She opened the chest to rummage through an assortment of dresses and weapons. Most of the weapons were firearms that Meta Knight did not recognize. She dug to the very bottom and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. Meta Knight turned around and stepped out of the room so the woman could get dressed. As he stood outside of the room he saw a small light coming from the corner of his mask. He pulled it off and examined the small crack that had formed. He sighed and wondered how the heck he was going to get his mask repaired when he heard the door open behind him.

"You know, I could fix that for you," Lucy said as she stepped out of the room. Meta Knight hastily put on his mask before he turned around. That was a big mistake since Lucy was now wearing clothing that showed more of her body than before. Her shorts were black with two white belts hanging loosely from her hips that had an assortment of guns and weapons on them. Her shirt stopped just above her belly button and it had a white star printed on it. She wore silver armored boots that came up to her knees. She still wore the black cloak and it hung open. Meta Knight could see an assortment of scars marring her belly that he could not see before since she always wore a dress.

"What are you staring at? You know what, whatever just give me your mask so I can fix it," Lucy said as she reached for it. Meta Knight took a step back and shook his head. Lucy gave a small growl as she lunged at him and wrestled him to the floor. Meta Knight fought back as she struggled to get the mask off. She was surprisingly strong for such a small creature. When she finally managed to get the mask off she whooped in triumph. Meta Knight grumbled and sat on the floor.

"Stop complaining. You need to be in tiptop shape if we are to accomplish this task. Anyways I could already infer what you look like since you and Kirby are the same race." Lucy said as she examined the mask. Meta Knight slowly stood up and wrapped his cape around himself to partially hide his face. Lucy placed her hand on the crack in the mask and closed her eyes. Her hand started to glow and Meta Knight could see the crack closing up in the mask. After it was repaired Lucy opened her eyes and handed the mask back to him.

"How are you able to do that?" Meta Knight asked as he put his mask back on.

"When I was training to become a servant I discovered that I have some 'special' powers. I mastered them and mostly use them to heal people or to repair stuff." Lucy answered. "We should get going so we can get home as fast as we can. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. Just keep in mind that we _can_ die here."

"Where do we go then?"

"We have to go to my heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**TheShineyMarbles here and I apologize for the short chapter but I have been tied up with school and teenage laziness. Lawlz so this is just a chapter leading up to awesome fights in the next chapter :D **

Chapter 9

"Your heart? What do you mean by that?" Meta Knight asked while giving the crazy woman a puzzled look.

"Exactly how I said it. We have to cross Moon Deck and pass through the Pile of Cries. After that we will arrive at Dead Castle and my heart is locked in there." Lucy said in a bored tone.

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "Well, then I guess we should get going." Lucy nodded and walked down the hall. When they made it outside the wind had picked up and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Lucy and Meta Knight wrapped themselves in their clothing to keep warm against the chill. Before Meta Knight could do anything else Lucy broke out into a run. Meta Knight immediately started running after her and mentally cursed her for being so fast. Meta Knight could fly faster than he could run and soon gave up on trying to keep up with her on foot. He quickly unfolded his wings and soared into the air. He flew closer to the ground beside Lucy so he could build up speed. Lucy looked over and gave him an amused smile. He scowled as he glided along side the woman. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun and moon never moved. It was as if time was frozen in this world. After about ten minutes of running they came upon a small house that had a single window lit indicating that someone lived there.

Lucy turned around and said, "When we enter you are not to eat any of the food." Meta Knight gave the woman another puzzled look and shrugged. She turned around walked up to the blue door. She knocked three times before a fat short man opened the door.

"Oh hey Maniac! Long time no sees do you want to come in?" The man said. Meta Knight cocked his head to the side as he thought of the strange name the man called Lucy.

"Yes of course I do Lut, and don't call me Maniac." Lucy said to the short man. He smiled big at her and stepped aside to let her enter. Meta Knight followed and Lut gave him a weary look as he passed. They entered a room full of puffballs that all seemed to be making food. As they entered the puffballs all looked up to stare at Lucy. All noise died down and you could hear the wind blowing outside of the house. Lucy paid them no mind and as she walked through them they all quickly got out of her way. Each and every one of them did nothing as the petit woman passed them. She entered another door and disappeared. As Meta Knight followed the puffballs also looked at him. He felt a little uncomfortable under their stares and hurried to the door. As Meta Knight entered the room he saw Lucy take off her cloak and the small man enter the room. Lut sat down at a table and spread out a deck of cards. Lucy sat down beside him and Meta Knight beside her.

"What brings you here Lucy? You never come and see me anymore and I get lonely with the workers." Lut said as he dealed the cards. He gave each person seven cards and set the deck in the middle of the table.

"I don't come here often because you always want to play this ridiculous card game," Lucy said to him. She grabbed her cards and rearranged them in a certain order. Meta Knight did the same and inwardly sighed at the hand he had been given. It was complete junk and nothing could be made of it. He sat the cards down and saw that Lut had his cards on the table. He had a flush and Lucy had a four of a kind.

"Looks like I win," Lut said as he gave Lucy a big grin. He collected the cards and handed the deck to Lucy.

As Lucy shuffled the cards she asked, "Do you happen to know how much security is around Heartless?"

Lut held up a hand and said, "We play the game first and then I give you answers. For now just deal the cards." Lucy huffed and did as she was told. She gave everyone seven cards and Meta Knight saw that he once again received junk. He set his cards down and saw that Lucy had a full house and Lut had another flush.

"I win again," Lut said as Lucy handed the deck to Meta Knight. Meta Knight shuffled the cards and handed them out again without a word.

"Who is your little friend over there by the way?" Lut asked as he looked at his cards.

"Meta Knight this is Lut, Lut this is my friend Meta Knight." Lut looked up and seemed to be hurt by her words.

"So she hasn't told you, has she?" Lut asked the knight.

"If she does not wish to tell me then I am content. I am not one to pry." Meta Knight simply asked as he laid his cards down. This time he had four aces and Lucy had a pair. Lut grimaced and laid down his cards. He had absolutely nothing.

"You made me lose," the short man said to the stoic knight.

"I could not have made you lose. I simply delt the cards and you received them. It was all by chance." Meta Knight said.

"That isn't true Meta Knight," Lucy said. Meta Knight looked to her for an explanation. Lucy picked up one of the cards and examined it while she continued to speak, "This game is based on what Lut asks. If you answer truthfully, then you make him lose. If you don't answer truthfully or haven't said anything then you lose. I haven't lost yet since I am a part of the conversation. You won this time because you answered with the truth." Lucy picked up the cards and handed them to Lut. "Its your turn to deal."

Lut grabbed the cards and started shuffling them while he asked, "So why did you not tell him?" Lucy waited until she got her cards to answer him.

"I'm afraid of getting him hurt. You know how much I hate hurting the people around me," Lucy said as she rearranged her cards. Lut nodded and laid down his cards. Lucy had a flush, Meta Knight had a pair and Lut had junk.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." The fat man smiled. "Tell me Meta Knight, what do you think of this fine lady here?" Lut gave Meta Knight the cards so he could shuffle them. Meta Knight eyed the small man wearily and passed out the cards.

"I think she is an honorable being and worries too much about people," Meta Knight said as he laid down his cards. He had a flush, Lucy had a full house, and Lut had junk.

"Damn I'm losing!" Lut said frustrated. He grabbed the cards and shuffled them. He turned to Lucy and asked, "So what of your brother?" Meta Knight noticed Lucy tensed at the mention of her lost sibling and grabbed her cards. She rearranged them and sighed.

"I haven't seen him since my parents died," Lucy said. She went to put her cards down but was stopped when Lut grabbed her hand. Meta Knight tensed and Lucy did not make a move.

"You know what I mean Lucy Pendragon now answer what I am really asking," Lut said in a harsh tone. Lucy simply looked down at her cards and Lut let go of her hand. Meta Knight relaxed a little and kept a close eye on the man.

"He is dead," Lucy said as she set her cards down. She had a flush.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheShineyMarbles here :P I'm really behind on the story so I apologize for that. Anyways I had absolutely no idea on what I should do with this chapter but after what felt like forever I finally got some inspiration :D here is the next chapter!**

**Now then, on with this damn story!**

Chapter 10

As Meta Knight and Lucy exited Lut's house they started walking toward a distant city. Lut had told them that there was top security around Heartless and that the only way to get around it was underground. Neither of them talked and Meta Knight could not stop thinking about Lucy's words. _Her brother is dead? I didn't even know she had a brother. _Meta Knight thought to himself. He was finally seeing the different pieces falling in place and had a better picture of whom Lucy is. Her parents were killed when her planet as destroyed by Rhyton. Her brother was dead. She became a servant that used to serve Kabu. She was let go and now worked to save Popstar. Meta Knight still could not figure out what she was hiding. He could not explain it but he somehow knew she was hiding something big. All he knew is that she is truthful to the people around her so she was able to be trusted. Meta Knight decided to think about it all later and just continued walking.

Lucy stopped and pointed at city on the horizon, "That right there is the Pile of Cries. When we enter you have to guarantee that you do not let go of my hand. I don't want to lose you in there because once you get lost you won't make it out on your own." Lucy reached down and grabbed his hand. She gave a small squeeze and Meta Knight did the same as they started walking again.

"From here it looks to be a city," Meta Knight asked.

"It technically is but it was named Pile of Cries since it is the source of all of my sadness. Plus no one lives there." Lucy said.

"How long will it take to get Lu back?"

"Not very long at all. I'm hoping that we have a pretty good head start on Nika because if we run into her then it will take longer to get home."

"I wonder how long it has been since we left Popstar."

"It's been about two days now."

"How can you tell? The sun and moon here never move and I don't feel the exhaustion of sleep."

"In this world those things don't matter. This entire world is a giant war zone. No one feels tired and no one sleeps. Our wounds heal faster. We are harder to kill and we don't require food. This world wasn't meant for everyday living." By that time the duo had arrived at the dark city. A thick fog covered it and there were creepy sounds coming from the city. Lucy gripped Meta Knight's hand a little tighter and ventured forward. Meta Knight's eyes darted from every little movement and every single detail that stood out. He was on his guard and kept one of his hands on Galaxia at all times in case he would need to use it. Lucy kept a firm hold on his hand and wound through the endless streets of the gloomy city. The streets sort of resembled a labyrinth and Lucy took slow careful steps. She would occasionally stop and think of which direction to go next. It must have been a good hour before they turned a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. The street they had turned on was filled with people. The people were doing absolutely nothing. They were not moving, talking or even breathing. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned to Meta Knight.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. Meta Knight did as he was told and closed his eyes. Lucy tugged on his arm a little and led him through the crowd of people. He fought the urge to put out his hand in case he were to bump into anything and let Lucy lead him around the people. He heard a few footsteps other than theirs and went to open his eyes. Lucy hastily put a hand over the mask's visor making him unable to see.

"Do NOT open your eyes Meta Knight," Lucy hissed in his ear. Meta Knight nodded and Lucy took her hand off his mask. He heard more footsteps as Lucy hurried and pulled him through the crowd. Meta Knight had to fully put his trust in Lucy. They were almost running now and Meta Knight still had not opened his eyes.

"How much longer?" Meta Knight asked. Before Lucy could answer something grabbed Meta Knight. He was ripped from Lucy's grasp and pulled backwards.

"No! You can't take him!" Meta Knight heard Lucy yell before something hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Tiff was sitting in the hospital room next to Kirby watching Lucy. She was helping out Doctor Yabui take care of her as she rested. She never woke up and never made a sound. If Tiff did not know better she would have thought the small woman was dead. Kirby sat on the bed next to Lucy and did nothing at all. Kirby had not left the hospital since Meta Knight left to get Lucy and Tiff could see the emotional toll it was taking on him. Kirby would occasionally sniffle and pat Lucy's head.

Tiff looked at the pink puffball and said, "don't worry Kirby, Meta Knight is going to get Lucy back." Tiff sounded confident, but in the back of her mind she doubted Lucy would ever wake up. Tiff opened her hand to look at the small shattered star that she found after Meta Knight disappeared. Right after Lucy started screaming it shattered into a million pieces. She gathered them up and put them in a small bag. Tiff still could not make sense of what had happened. Lucy screamed bloody murder and somehow obtained a giant gash on her stomach. It took Doctor Yabui almost an hour to stop the bleeding. Tiff was sure Lucy was going to die right there, but she somehow survived. Doctor Yabui was baffled at the sudden appearance of the cut and could not understand how she gotten it. Tiff looked back at Lucy and observed her labored breathing. She took irregular breaths and had to be put on a machine to help her breath. The door on the other side of the room opened and Meta Knight's followers walked in. they each held small blue flowers that they put in a vase next to Lucy's bed.

"Any news on how she is doing?" Blade asked. Tiff shook her head and got up to walk out of the room. Kirby poyoed after her and followed her out of the room.

"Come walk with me Kirby. Lets go to the castle and get something to eat. You must be hungry." Tiff said to the pink puffball. Kirby nodded and followed the Cappy girl to the castle. Once they got there they immediately heard a loud crash and some yelling. Tiff and Kirby looked at each other and ran down the hallway to throne room. When they entered they saw what remained of the monster delivery system. Scraps of metal were laying everywhere and sparks flew up from the ceiling where it was installed. DDD and Escargoon were standing in the middle of the mess. DDD held his giant wooden hammer and continued smashing the equipment while Escargoon ripped wires from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tiff said in an annoyed tone.

DDD and Escargoon both looked up at the small girl and said, "destroying stuff." Tiff shook her head and face palmed as she walked away with Kirby following behind her. They made it to Tiff's room and sat down at the table.

"Hello Tiff, Kirby, do you two want some lunch?" Lady Like asked the children.

"Sure mom just make whatever is convenient," Tiff said, smiling at her mother.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I bet Kirby would like something big as always," Lady Like said while smiling down at the small star warrior. She walked into the kitchen to get started on lunch.

"Kirby, how are you doing with this whole crises?" Tiff asked the child. Kirby looked up at her. He had an angry look in his eyes and gave an angry poyo. He jumped down from the table and ran into Tiff's room. He grabbed some paper and a pencil so he could draw a picture. He got back before Tiff even got up from her seat to go after him. He sat back down and spent a few moments drawing a picture. After he was done he gave the picture to Tiff and had her look at it. It was a picture of Lucy and Meta Knight in a small room tied up. Lucy looked to be yelling and Meta Knight was unconscious. The room was dark and they were the only people in the room. Lucy was beaten up and did not wear her usual dress. Meta Knight looked beaten up and his mask had some cracks in it. Tiff widened her eyes at the picture and looked at Kirby. Kirby gave another poyo and jumped at Tiff. They fell on the ground as Tiff almost freaked out from the sudden movement and moved to get Kirby off of her. Kirby grabbed something from her and held it up. It was the bag that had Lucy's broken necklace in it.

Lady Like walked into the room and asked, "What's going on in here?" Kirby poyoed and ran out of the room.

"Kirby, WAIT!" Tiff yelled after the star warrior. She ran after him and followed him all the way to Kabu. Tiff was out of breath by the time she got there. She looked around after she caught her breath and saw Kirby waving his arms in front of Kabu. He was poyoing at the giant rock and held the small bag up to him.

"Come on Kirby, lunch is almost ready and I'm sure Kabu has other things to do." Tiff said, momentarily forgetting that the only thing Kabu ever did was tell the future.

"Tiff, the star, what has happened to it?" Kabu asked.

Tiff looked up at the rock and said, "it was shattered and I put it in a bag to keep it from getting lost."

"Where is Meta knight?"

"Gone to get Lucy."

"This is not good. The star should not be shattered. It should have repaired itself when it opened the doorway to Lucy's world. The doorway is broken and if it is not fixed soon, they will never come back."

Meta Knight woke up to the sound of yelling. He opened his eyes to find Lucy sitting across from him tied to a wooden chair. Meta Knight tried to get up but also found himself tied up. He was in chains, which would not budge when he strained against them. Lucy was yelling at something behind Meta Knight. He could not turn around to see who it was.

"Who are you yelling at Lucy?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never taken us through the Pile of Cries. I'm so sorry," Lucy lowered her head and started to cry.

Meta Knight hated it when people cried. He never knew what to do when people cried and always felt bad that he is unable to comfort them. Meta Knight took a deep breath and said, "Lucy, crying will not help anything. Now could you help with escaping?"

Lucy looked up amazed and stammered, "Uh, yeah, sure, of course!"

"I'm still here Lucy," a deep voice said from behind Meta Knight.

"Get the HELL out of here Chris! I WILL kill you!" Lucy yelled at the being once again.

"Lucy, you know your heart could never bear the pain of killing me," the man said. He took a few steps forward and appeared in Meta Knight's line of sight. The man had dark blue hair and a black jacket on. His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail. Meta Knight could not see his face as he talked to Lucy.

"Dearest sister, I wish to not fight. We are siblings after all." The man smiled at Lucy and she spat at him.

"You are not my brother. My brother is dead and will be until the end of time." Lucy shouted.

The man sighed and said, "I didn't want to have to do this." He turned around to face Meta knight. The man had the same purple eyes as Lucy only they lacked the white rings in her irises. He had the same pale skin and the same styled bangs as her. He was muscular and looked to be a few inches taller than Lucy. He wore a black jacket, a black shirt, black pants and steel-toed boots with spikes on the soles. He walked forward and bent down until his face was level with Meta Knight's.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't tell him! He's going to hurt you!" Lucy yelled as she watched them from her chair.

Meta Knight nodded and looked the man in the eyes. He did not say a word and simply just stayed put to see what the man's next actions would be.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" The man asked.

"No." Meta Knight said.

"Then I'm going to have to force you." The man's eyes flashed a bright yellow that almost blinded the knight. The longer he stared in the man's eyes he could feel himself becoming dizzy. Meta Knight tried to look away from his eyes but could not. He fought the disorienting feeling and tried to regain his focus.

"Your friend is very strong Lucy, but he will submit to my intentions." The man's eyes grew even brighter and Meta Knight felt like he was far away from reality.

"Now, tell me your name," the man commanded. Before Meta Knight what was happening he heard himself answer.

"Meta Knight," _why did I answer him?_

"Good, now tell me, does Lucy care for you?"

"Yes," _why can't I control myself?_

"Do you care for her?"

"Yes," _I need to find a way to gain control again!_

"Really now, that's interesting. Now tell me, has she told you about her parents?"

"Not much really, just the fact that they are dead," _stop answering him!_

"Ah I see. Well then let me ask you this, what would you do if I told you that she is the very reason why Popstar is targeted by Rhyton?"

Meta Knight could not believe what he was hearing. How could Lucy be the reason why the world was going to possibly end? Also why did she not tell him about this before? Then he soon realized her reasons. If she told anyone that she was the reason that everyone was going to die she would have been shunned and then the world would end anyway. She wanted to try to stop it from ending. Meta Knight was still being controlled but so far it seems that he was only speaking the truth and did not fight the answer he was about to give the blue haired man. The only problem is that Meta Knight did not have a chance to answer him. He heard a crash and scream and saw Lucy launch herself at Chris. She had somehow freed herself from the chair and was now engaged in hand-to-hand combat with her sibling. They punched, kicked and dodged each other's attacks. Chris was stronger and obviously more experienced than his younger sibling, which put Lucy at a big disadvantage. She was getting abnormally tired very quickly and that was when Meta Knight noticed that she was bleeding from her left side. The blue blood was seeping through her shirt and staining the fabric. Lucy's breathing became labored and she soon collapsed to the floor. Chris stood over her and smiled at the pathetic scene before him.

"Lucy you have gotten so much stronger. Too bad you aren't strong enough." Chris opened his jacket and took a knife out of its sheath. He grabbed Lucy by the hair and pulled her up to a standing position. She winced as the cut in her side shot spikes of pain through her ribs. Chris stood behind her and put the knife to her throat.

"Maybe your friend could be of more use to me than you. At least I can control him." Chris said as he dug the blade into her throat. A small trickle of blue blood escaped from the cut as it traveled down her neck. Meta Knight who was still under Chris's control could do nothing to help her. He fought with all his strength against his mental control to no avail. Lucy did not fight back as she stood there. Right before Chris was about to slice her throat open she whispered something to herself.

Chris stopped what he was doing and asked, "What was that my dearest sister?"

"I said the blue of tears." Lucy said. Chris looked confused for a moment before Lucy lifted up her elbow and hit him in the face. The man fell backwards and lay on the ground knocked out. Meta Knight suddenly snapped back into his own head as the hold on his mind disappeared. Lucy just stood there for a moment before hastily freeing Meta Knight from the chains. Meta Knight immediately started looking for an exit while Lucy held one of the chains in her hand. She eyed the unconscious Chris on the floor before walking over and tying him up. She smiled at her handy work and turned to Meta Knight who merely shook his head.

"How do we get out of this place?" Meta Knight asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How do we fix the star then Kabu?" Tiff asked the giant rock.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I do not know," Kabu said.

"Then do you have any idea on what _can _be done? We can't just leave her there! Meta Knight and Lucy don't deserve to be left in that world! They are our friends and they have people that care about them here! Please Kabu you have to help us!" Tiff yelled, almost on the brink of tears. Kirby also looked like he was about to cry and looked at the ground as if he had been defeated. If Kabu had a heart, he was sure t would be breaking at the site of the children. He felt saddened that Lucy, his friend, was in grave danger of dying along with Meta Knight. He thought back to all of the things he had learned over the years of sitting and just passing the time. Lucy had taught him many things about magic and what it all could do. She told him all she knew and he just sat and listened. The only to pass the time was to teach each other things they did not know. Kabu thought back to anytime that Lucy would have told him about the doorway to her world being broken. He thought back to a very distant memory of when she was sitting on top of Kabu and him just listening to her telling him about the many forms of magic she practiced. He remembered hearing about how magic was tied to a person's internal problems and how it was essential to always be at peace with yourself if you are to be able to use magic safely. Kabu soon realized that that was what had to be done. It was not something someone could do for her she had to do it herself. She had to make peace with herself in order to be saved.

Right when the children were going to leave Kabu said, "wait. I know how the doorway can be fixed, but she is the only one who is able to fix it."

Lucy and Meta Knight looked all over the room and could not find a single exit. There were just walls and, well, walls. There was no point of entry anywhere and the room was no bigger than a bathroom. Chris still lay unconscious on the floor and Lucy contemplated waking him up to ask how to get out but decided against it. She was pretty sure he was strong enough to easily beak out of the chains and worried about when he would wake up. Meta Knight every little detail in the room to no avail. All the while he kept on thinking about what Chris had said about Lucy. It was true that Meta knight saw her reasons for keeping her secrets but he could not figure out why Rhyton would be after the planet because of her. Maybe he would ask her when they got out of this mess.

"Chris must have gotten in here somehow. I know that he can't faze through walls. Even I can't do that and I'm the one who has the magical abilities." Lucy said tp Meta Knight.

"Well did you see where he came from?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucy gave him an 'are you serious" look and said, "if I did then we wouldn't be here."

Meta Knight huffed and merely turned away from the woman. He say down in one of the chairs and stared at the ground. He let his thoughts wander as Lucy looked for a way out. Suddenly she found something and motioned for Meta Knight to come over and look. He got up and walked over to the strange woman.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, as you can see, it's a box." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I know that what does it have to do with us?" Meta Knight said with an annoyed look. The box was big enough to fit a person inside it. It looked to be an ordinary cardboard box.

"It wasn't here before. I'm guessing it's our way out."

"Well then open it."

Lucy nodded and opened the box. Meta Knight expected to be blinded by some kind of light, instead, the box looked to have nothing in it. Actually, it looked to be an endless hole. They couldn't see the bottom of it. Only darkness. Lucy shrugged and stuck one of her feet inside it.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm going to see if this is a way out." Lucy said.

"What if it's a trap?

"Then bless my crazy heart," and with that Lucy jumped inside the box and disappeared. Meta Knight could no longer see her and gritted his teeth. Why did this woman have to be so weird? He jumped in after her.

"Wow! It's another damn room!" Lucy said in a frustrated tone.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Meta Knight said back as he appeared next to her.

"Hey, now don't get snippy with me!" Lucy said.

"Well sorry if I'm a little annoyed. I keep on finding out new things about you and I don't know whether or not you can be trusted." Meta Knight blurted out before he could stop himself. Lucy instantly looked hurt and looked away from him. She closed her eyes and thought about his words. They stabbed right at her heart and she almost felt like she was on the brink of tears.

Meta Knight immediately felt sorry about what he had said. "Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean –"

"No, it's fine. We can discuss this later when we get back," Lucy cut him off. With that she looked around the room. There was a door with a keypad and another box. Lucy went to the box while Meta Knight studied the keypad. Lucy opened the box to see an assortment of items. Lucy smirked at the contents of the box.

"Is there anything in the box?" Meta Knight not taking his eyes off the keypad.

"Yeah, come and look." Lucy said. Meta Knight did as he was told and looked over her shoulder at the contents. There were two oranges, three green beans, five quartz crystals, one pea, and three small starfishes.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked the knight.

"I don't know what to think. Just don't eat the green beans." Meta knight said which earned him a small laugh from the blue haired woman.

"Well maybe it's a gift. I like all this crap anyway."

"What's this?" Meta asked as he picked up a piece of paper from the bottom of the box. It read _out of five._

"What does 'out of five' mean?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Meta Knight replied. Meta Knight thought of the possible meanings the phase could have. Then he got an idea. He counted the different items and suddenly knew what the note meant.

"Lucy, you said you like all this stuff right? Well, there are five different items and each have different quantities. Try putting the items in the order of how much you like them." Meta Knight almost said with fervor.

"Erm, okay then." Lucy said uncertainly. She dumped the items from the box and started sorting them out. She placed the green beans first, the oranges next, then the quartz crystals, after them came the starfishes, and then the pea.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Lucy asked.

Meta Knight walked over to the keypad and said, "now tell me the number of the item in the order you put them in."

"Alright. Three, two, five, three, one." Meta Knight punched the numbers on the keypad and after he was done the door opened.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Meta Knight said as he walked in the room. Lucy walked in after him. The door closed and disappeared. Now Lucy and Meta Knight were in a bare room with absolutely nothing in it.

"How are we supposed to get out of this room?" Lucy asked.

"I think we are officially screwed." Meta Knight said. Lucy giggled at the comment and the knight asked what was so funny.

"That statement doesn't really fit your personality," Lucy said.

"How so?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know. I guess its because your so serious all the time that it seemed like a statement you wouldn't really say."

"I didn't realize that."

"Well there's a lot of thing people don't really realize about themselves until it's pointed out by other people."

"Lucy, about earlier, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry about what I said." Meta Knight said as he looked down at his shoes.

Lucy stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "now your acting like a kid who just apologized for breaking a vase. I forgive you now help me find a way out of this room." Meta Knight was surprised about what she said and agreed to help.

Tiff and Kirby were walking home from Kabu's. She still held the broken star in her hand as they made their way back to Cappy Town. She thought about what Kabu had said. She felt absolutely useless in this whole mess since all she could do is wait and see. Kirby had decided to go home to his little round house outside of town. Tiff decided to stop by and check on Lucy at Doctor Yabui's.

As she walked inside she called out, "Doctor Yabui's, it's Tiff I'm going to go check on Lucy." With that she walked into Lucy's room only to find that it was empty.

"That's weird," she said to herself. "Doc, where did you move Lucy to?" When there was no answer Tiff started getting worried an walked to the other room to his office. When she walked in she found that the poor doctor was tied up an gagged.

"Doctor Yabui!" Tiff yelled. She hurried over to the struggling doctor and untied him.

After he was free he immediately grabbed Tiff and frantically said, "you have to get out of here!" Yabui looked behind he and saw a dark figure walk up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Such a good friend to a woman who is now useless," the figure said. Tiff turned around and looked up into bright red eyes. She started trembling as she saw he had Lucy by the neck in one of his arms. Lucy still had not woken up and she struggled to breath in her sleep.

"What are you doing? You're going to kill her!" Tiff yelled.

"That's what I came here to do in the first place." Night sneered. He grabbed Tiff by the hair and started dragging her out of the room.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Tiff yelled.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for." Night laughed.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"I'm going to kill you both very slowly and painfully. Then I may bring you both back to life and do it all over again." With that, Night hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Lucy collapsed and struggled to breath. It felt like someone was choking her and her neck started to bruise. Meta Knight ran over to her and tried to help her up only to have her collapse again.

"What is wrong?" Meta Knight asked while trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"I – ah! I don't know!" Lucy struggled to say.

Night threw Lucy to the ground in front of Kabu. Tiff was next to her tied up and gagged. He took out his sword and pointed it at Lucy. He bent over and pulled the gag off of Tiff.

"We're going to play a little game I like to call Guess the Card." Night said as he pulled put a deck of cards. "Guess what card is in my hand and your helpless little friend here doesn't get hurt. If you're wrong, well, let's just say she won't last very long." Night took a card from the deck and held it up so was facing him. "Guess what card I'm holding."


	12. Chapter 12

Yo TheShineyMarbles here I seem to have just been getting a lot of inspiration lately so I've started writing more. I also want to thank those who are taking time to read this story and those who are reviewing. It means a lot to me and so I greatly thank you. I also want to say I am very sorry about the constant change in perspective in this chapter. I wanted to show how the events in one world affect the ones in the other world. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 12

"Six o – of spades," Tiff said the first card that came to mind.

Night laughed maniacally and said, "wrong!" he turned and buried his sword in Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy screamed out in pain as blood started pouring from the cut in her shoulder. The blue blood oozed out of the cut and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Lucy said.

"How did that happen?" Meta Knight asked.

"Something must be happening in the other world. That mean's we have to find a way out of here and fast!" Lucy said before another cut appeared in her hip.

"No!" Tiff yelled as she guessed another card wrong. Night sliced Lucy's hip and she screamed out in pain while she was still asleep. Tiff felt helpless as she kept on causing her friend to get hurt. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get free from her binds.

_Tiff._ She immediately stopped crying and looked around to see who could have said her name. There was no one except for Night, Lucy, Kabu and herself. Confused she dismissed the strange voice and focused on the situation at hand. _Tiff, listen to me. I will tell you the card he has. We need to buy Lucy some time. She is almost home. _Tiff almost thought she was going crazy with fear, but decided to test this voice out. She nodded to herself and looked Night in the eyes.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

"Alright, what card am I holding?" Night said as he held up a card.

_Ace of spades_ the voice said. "Ace of spades." Tiff said. She held her breath and hoped that she was right.

Night looked surprised and nodded. "You win this one."

Lucy sat on the floor bloody and in pain. Meta Knight had bound her wounds as best as he could with the materials at hand and hoped she would not bleed out.

"There's someone hurting me on the other side. We need to get home as soon as we can or we're going to end up dead." Lucy said through clenched teeth.

"I am aware of that but how do we get out of this room?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well let's hope and pray that something turns up quick before whoever keeps putting holes in me finishes."

"Hello?" a voice said. Lucy and Meta Knight looked up to see Lu standing in the room along with them.

"Lu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with concern deep in her voice.

Lu sheepishly looked at the duo before saying, "I wanted to escape with you two. Lucy, I desperately want to be a part of you again. Please, I can't take it in this hellhole anymore." Lu was crying now and stared down at the ground as she spoke.

"Of course Lu." Lucy said to the crying girl.

"Well, isn't this touching?" The trio turned and looked to see Nika standing in the room in front of a door.

"When did you get here?" Meta knight asked.

"When did that door get here?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

Nika merely shook her head and said, "Lu, you know you can't leave here. You belong to me now." With that, Nika whipped out her spear and came charging at Lucy.

"How are you able to guess all of these cards right?" Night asked the Cappy girl.

"I guess I'm just that lucky," she said with a smirk.

"That's impossible though. No one has ever won ten times in a row."

"Well I did and that's all that matters, because when I win, I protect Lucy."

"Do you now?"

Meta Knight did not think, he just acted. Unable to pull out his sword in time to deflect the blow he just threw himself in front of Lucy. He felt the spear pierce through his mask and bury itself in his body. He grunted as he took the blow and thanked whatever god was out there that it did not hit anything important. He fell to the ground bleeding and tore the spear from his body. Lucy screamed when he did and was unable to move from her own injuries. Lu stood there in shock as her capture attacked him.

"Damn," Nika said.

"Exactly," Meta Knight said when he drew his sword. He pointed it at her and said, "I refuse to lose another friend." A spear appeared in Nika's hand and she flung it at him. Meta Knight deflected it with little effort and was prepared to give her a swift kick to the face before she fell to the floor tied up in chains. Meta Knight looked back to see that the chains were coming from Lu.

"You can't hurt Nika. If she dies, I die. " Lu said to the knight. He nodded and sheathed Galaxia.

"Lu, how did you get here? I thought you were locked up in Heartless." Lucy said as she tried to stand up. She winced at the pain in her hip and Lu quickly went over and supported her with her own body.

"Silly, you shouldn't stand so soon. Your wounds aren't healed yet." Lu said.

"Please just answer my question."

"We are in Heartless. You were here the minute you climbed into the box. I'm the one who sent it after all."

"How did you know where we were?"

"We're the same person, so I can sense where you are at all times just like you can to me."

"I see. Well that was easy. We should probably get going." Then all of a sudden Lucy had a giant gash going across her stomach.

"No! Please stop!" Tiff screamed as he sliced a deep gash into Lucy's stomach. She screamed out in pain as the blue blood oozed from the wound.

"You're next after I'm done killing her" Night said. He continued to make large gashes across Lucy's body.

Lucy lay on the floor in agony as new cut kept on forming on her body. Meta Knight could not keep up with the amount of cuts appearing on her body as he tried to patch her up. Lu stared in horror as she suffered.

"Lu, please," Lucy whimpered as she held out her hand, "grab my hand."

"Okay," Lu said before grabbing her hand. Meta Knight watched as a bright blue light erupted from the room. He had to shield his eyes from it as he watched Lu disappear. Lucy's body healed the many cuts that riddled it and she stood up in front of Meta Knight. The light died down and Lucy opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed brighter and the rings were no longer dimmed. They had a new energy in them that was not there before.

"It's good to be whole again," Lucy said. She smiled at Meta Knight and took the star Meta Knight had not realized he was holding from his hand. He watched as she pulled on the edges and the star grew bigger. When it was about the size of a door it glowed white and she turned back to him.

"Don't worry if you feel a little dizzy coming back, that's normal." Lucy said before disappearing in the star. Meta Knight took a deep breath before following.

Tiff felt the star warm up in her pocket. It flew out and expanded. It glowed brightly and she saw Meta Knight walked though and collapse to the ground.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff yelled.

"Ow," Meta Knight groaned as he stood up rubbing his head.

"What? How is this possible?" Night said bewildered.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?" Lucy smirked as she stood up. She was fully healed and looked ten shades of pissed.

"You were supposed to be stuck in the other world. How did you get out? You were not whole so your magic was weak." Night said amazed.

"Like I said, have you forgotten who you are dealing with?" Lucy said as she took a few step towards the monster.

"So you managed to fix yourself then? Just in time I guess, but I'm afraid you won't be living for much longer." Then Night drew his sword and pointed it at Lucy's chest, "Your life ends now." Night raised his sword and pointed it at Tiff. "If you fight me, she will die."

Lucy stopped approaching him and looked at Tiff deep in thought. Tiff prayed that she would be okay and hoped that no one would get hurt. Tiff fumbled with the rope that tied her hands and attempted to get free. Her wrists hurt from her struggling but she ignored the pain as she tried to get free. She managed to get one hand free and swiftly punched Night in the face with all her might. The self-defense lessons from Meta Knight do come in handy in times like this. Night was momentarily stunned and fell to the ground. Tiff, who was now standing hopped around in pain, was shaking her throbbing hand. Her knuckles felt like they were on fire since she hit Night so hard in the face. Meta Knight ran over and grabbed Tiff's hand to examine the damage.

"It looks like you hit him pretty hard," Meta Knight stated as he held her hand.

"Maybe that's why it hurts," Tiff said sarcastically.

"Don't sass your elders Tiff,"

"Sorry"

"Ow! Stop! That hurts you crazy –" Night yelled.

"Shut up and cooperate already idiot!" Lucy yelled cutting him off.

"The chains are too tight!"

"That's what you get when you threaten my friend's life!" Lucy yelled in his face as she pulled on the chains that had appeared from her body.

"Okay! Okay I'm terribly sorry for that just loosen these stupid chains." Night begged.

"If you're going to beg, at least beg properly. That means get on your knees. Until then you're making a one way trip back to Nightmare." Lucy said as she started dragging Night by one of his feet towards the castle.

Tiff and Meta Knight just stared as they watched Lucy argue with the monster. Meta Knight almost found it humorous as Tiff held back a giggle. Meta Knight untied Tiff's other hand and they followed behind Lucy to the castle.

They had finally made it back to the castle and Tiff ran to find her parents. Meta Knight and Lucy went off to the throne room. When they entered they saw the monster delivery system was in ruins. Lucy cursed to herself and let go of Night as she went to examine the damage.

"Hey little lady it's good to see you again!" The clueless king of dreamland said.

"Sire, what happened to the monster delivery system?" Lucy asked sternly.

"Well we destroyed that piece of junk. Smart huh?" DDD said.

"Geez you're an idiot," Lucy said muttered as she face palmed.

"What's wrong little lady?" DDD asked still clueless of his mistake.

"We need the delivery system in order to send him back." Lucy pointed at Night who was currently struggling to get free while Meta Knight stood on top of him to make sure he would not get away. Lucy looked at Meta Knight for a little bit before bursting out laughing. She laughed so much tears formed in her eyes and she fell to the floor. She gasped for breath and was failing miserably at composing herself.

"What is so funny," Meta Knight asked.

"Y – you!" Lucy yelled as she tried to talk between giggles. "Do you really have to stand on him to restrain him?"

Meta Knight face palmed and muttered something about crazy blue haired women before swiftly jumping off the monster.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Meta Knight grumbled annoyed.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Lucy said as she approached the broken machine. "It looks like it can be repaired but it's going to take some time especially without help."

"Sword and Blade are adept mechanics. They will assist you at making the repairs." Meta Knight said.

"Well, what about Night? We can't just have him laying around and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone." Lucy said.

"I will guard him then." Meta Knight said.

"Alright then. Let's get to work."

Meta Knight left with Night in tow and went to get his knaves. When he walked into the room the two knights looked up and just stared in amazement at their friend. Meta Knight could almost picture their mouths hanging agape in shock under their helmets. The silence soon got very awkward.

"What?" Meta Knight said suddenly. Both of the speechless knights sputtered and coughed before they said anything.

"Sir, I'm glad you're back," Sword said as he walked up to his master.

"Me too," Blade said doing the same.

"How has everything been since I have been gone?" Meta Knight asked.

"Tiff got kidnapped and Doctor Yabui was found unconscious in his office." They both said in unison.

"I see well Tiff is back home safe and sound. Lucy is good as new and most importantly I have a task for both of you. You are to assist Lucy in making the repairs to the monster delivery system. Go down there immediately."

"Yes sir!" They both said before going to leave.

Before they left Meta Knight said, "I also wanted to say that it is very nice to see you two again."

"Thank you sir." With that they left. Meta Knight grabbed one of Night's legs and started dragging him down the hall to the dungeons.

Lucy was sifting through the mess when Sword and Blade walked in. Lucy greeted them and motioned for them to come over. Together they looked through the mess to try to get an idea on how to start fixing the destroyed machine.

"Man, it looks as though the parts for the machine are broken too." Blade said as he held up a broken gear.

"Yeah, I'm afraid to say that we may not be able to fix the delivery system." Sword said.

"Argh this sucks! I don't want to have to kill Night." Lucy said.

"Why not? He's just a monster after all." Blade said.

"Yeah, I mean, he has probably killed hundreds of innocent people." Sword said.

"You would too if Nightmare had your little sister," Lucy in a low voice.

"What?" Sword said.

"Yeah, Night isn't really a monster. He wasn't made by Nightmare. Nightmare captured his little sister and killed his family. He said that if he doesn't work for him then he was going to kill his sister."

"That's horrible. What makes him think that Nightmare hasn't killed his sister already?"

"That's just it, no one knows if he has or not. Night has to follow his orders with the slim chance that his sister is alive. That's why I won't kill him. He has done horrible things before, but it was all for the last remaining member of his deceased family. Night has a heart. That is what makes him different from monsters."

"Well maybe we can have him join us then?" Lucy perked up at that idea and tilted her head to the side. She brought her hand to her chin and was deep in thought. Her eyes suddenly widened and she abruptly got up.

"What's wrong" Blade asked.

"I just got an idea. I have all of Nightmare's files on my laptop. Tiff also has a spare junk drive with all of the copied files on it. There should be some information on his sister in one of those files!" Lucy said excitedly. She jumped and ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Sword yelled after her as they followed her. Lucy ran down to Tiff's room and barged in on her eating a sandwich. Tiff jumped and looked at Lucy like she was crazy, which was indeed true.

"Tiff! Do you still have the junk drive I gave you?" Lucy asked.

"Um, yeah," Tiff said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need it." Lucy said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Your laptop is in your room. I put it there after the fight."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks! Oh and how are you feeling?"

"Better now that I have food."

"That's good! Bye!" Lucy walked out of the room with the two knights in tow and headed down to the knight's quarters to her room. When she got there she found her laptop sitting on her bed. She grabbed it and turned it on. Sword and Blade sat on the bed on each side of her and looked over her shoulder. She brought up a window and searched the different files in it.

"What name would the file be under?" Blade asked.

"Ginger Redding." Lucy answered.

"Gingers have no souls," Sword said.

Lucy burst out laughing at the random joke and said, "That was horrible of you."

"Don't blame me, I heard it on TV once." Sword said shrugging.

"Whatever." Lucy scrolled down to the G's and soon found the file. She opened it up and read the file along with the two knights. They all sighed when they read it and Lucy closed her laptop. She got up and left the room with the knights. They walked down the hall to the dungeons to let Night know about the news.

Meta Knight put Night in one of the cells still tied up and sat in a chair outside. Meta Knight was polishing Galaxia and thinking about different ways eggs could be cooked when he saw Lucy walk in with Sword and Blade.

He stood up and asked, "What is it?"

Lucy said, "I need to talk to Night. Alone." Meta Knight nodded and stood outside of the room with Sword and Blade.

Lucy stepped into the cell and gently tugged on the chains. They unraveled from Night's body and he just lay there in shock. Lucy sat down beside him and put her face in her hands.

"Night, I'm so sorry," Lucy started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What?" Night asked as he sat up facing Lucy.

"I checked the file I got from Nightmare Enterprises, Nightmare killed your sister a long time ago." Lucy said.

"No, that can't be. He promised that if I worked for him he would keep her alive!" Night yelled. Meta knight ran in the room.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"No! You're lying! She can't be dead! She is the only family I have!" Night yelled as he stood up. Lucy stood up with him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I can show you the file if you want to see it. I came here to ask you if you wanted to help us take down Rhyton who is one of Nightmare's monsters." Lucy said.

"Why should I? We have been enemies since our planet was destroyed! You could have helped my family but instead you let them die!"

"There were a lot of people who died that day! Remember I lost my family too! You aren't the only one who lost someone! You can choose to fight back though. You could help take Nightmare down."

"No, you liar. You know you had the power to have single handedly save our home, but instead you fled with the rest of the star warriors."

"I wasn't strong enough then. I wish I could have saved them all but we weren't prepared enough! You know how hard I worked and how much I trained! I gave up my life to try to serve others!"

"Liar!" Night drew his sword and was prepared to stab Lucy. Meta Knight drew his sword and quickly smacked the sword from his hand before he could stab her. Night looked at his hand surprised and fell to the floor in a crying heap. Lucy bent down and took him into her arms.

"I am truly sorry for what happened and I hope you can forgive me someday. I wouldn't wish this on anyone including you, despite all of the pain you put me through because in all honesty, I would have reacted the same way." Lucy said before she stood up. She turned to leave before Night grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I – I don't want to be alone." Night said between sobs. "I d – don't want y – you to be mad at me."

Lucy turned and smiled down at him before saying, "I'm not mad. I'm not angry or sad, I'm just tired." With that she turned and left.

Meta Knight turned to his servants and said, "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Then he followed Lucy out of the room. Lucy was making her way down to her room when Meta Knight stopped her.

"Meta knight, I'm tired I want to go to bed and in the morning I want to eat some waffles." Lucy said as she took her face in her hands.

"I understand that but, what just happened back there? I have never seen a monster cry before." Meta Knight questioned.

"Night isn't one of Nightmare's monsters. He was being manipulated by him because Nightmare said he had his sister and that if he didn't do as he said then he was going to kill her. Thing is, he killed her a long time ago."

"So, Night isn't a monster? Will he be joining us then?"

"I hope so." Then she turned and went to her room. She plopped down onto her bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Meta Knight found Lucy in the kitchen eating the biggest plate of waffles he had ever seen with a side of green beans. Meta Knight could almost laugh at the scene. He sat down next to her and asked one of the waddle dees to make him some tea. Lucy took a fork and stuck it in the mountain of waffles.

"Would you like to take a walk with me later?" Meta Knight asked randomly while lifting his mask a little to take a sip of his tea.

"Sure, I just need to look through the computer files first and then we can go for a walk." Lucy replied before eating a waffle.

"Alright." Meta Knight said after he finished his tea and set the cup in the sink. He left Lucy to her waffles and went back to patrolling the castle. He thought about all of the things he did not know about Lucy. The real reason why he wanted to take a walk with her was to figure her out. There was so much he did not know about her.

Lucy was in her room with Kirby sitting on her lap drooling. He was eating a sucker that Lucy had given him to keep him occupied as she looked through the files on her laptop. She found the file about Rhyton and opened it up. The file read:

Rhyton is the most powerful monster that Nightmare has created so far. His ability to harness power strait from Nightmare makes him unique in the way that he is a dream yet real enough to not be destroyed in either world. His one weakness is the holy sword Excalibur. Since the star warrior Sir Arthur no longer has the sword we have no knowledge of its whereabouts. The sword is lost within space and has not been found. It is safe to assume that Excalibur is no longer a threat to Rhyton. No other known threats are known although Lucy Pendragon could hold a small threat with her strange magical powers passed down from her family line of servants. On the upside she is weaker than before now that she parted with herself long ago. There is no reason to worry.

Lucy stopped reading and Kirby noticed her shift in demeanor. Her pulse started racing and she felt nervous. She looked in the corner of the room where her sword lay against the wall in its scabbard. She almost jumped up in excitement. She had finally found a way to destroy Rhyton.

"Poyo?" Kirby said as he poked Lucy in the belly.

She looked down at him and said, "Kirby, I think we just found a way to save Popstar." Lucy smiled and heard a knock on her door. She called for them to come in and Meta Knight opened the door.

"It's almost dark out, would you like to go on our walk now?" Meta Knight asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my stuff." She stood up and held Kirby in her arms. She could feel drool all over her belly and smiled sheepishly at Meta Knight. "I'm going to need time to change. I have slobber all over my dress." She walked Kirby out of the room and watched him run down the hall to Tiff's room. She closed the door and changed into another dress. She grabbed her sword before leaving and put on her cloak as she left.

Meta Knight was standing patiently outside of Lucy's room when she came out. He noticed that she looked excited and almost hopped down the hall beside him. Mentally shook his head in amusement. She seemed genuinely happy and Meta Knight could see the different in her now than from before when she mostly kept to herself. It seemed that uniting with her other half was what she needed to keep herself going.

"What?" Lucy asked. Meta Knight shook his head and wondered what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were just staring at me like I grew a second head," she said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just deep in thought." Meta Knight said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?"

"Like how you have became more cheerful since we came back."

"Oh, yeah I have been feeling a lot better. Thanks for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Lucy smiled and they finally made it to the large door that lead outside. Lucy went to open it when Meta Knight got there first and held it open for her. Lucy shifted nervously on her feet and quickly stepped outside.

Meta Knight smirked at her reaction and said, "Does it bother you that much?"

"What bothers me?" Lucy said trying to brush it off.

"Being treated like a person." Meta Knight said. Lucy just looked down at her feet and did not say anything. Meta Knight frowned and wondered if he said something wrong when Lucy gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"I'm not bothered by it, I'm just not used to it. I get nervous and I usually don't know how to react. Don't worry about it because I don't." Lucy took his hand and started walking down the dirt road. "Where are we going anyway?"

Meta Knight thought to the possible places they could go and soon thought of one that he had found a long time ago. It was a personal favorite of his and decided it could not hurt to show her.

"Let's go through Whispy Woods," Meta Knight said pointing to the dark forest.

"Alright then, off we go!" Lucy said as she started marching towards the woods. Meta Knight followed trying to figure out what he should ask the woman first. Maybe he would start with life on her planet.

"If you don't mind me asking, what planet did you come from?" Meta Knight asked.

"The planet I lived on was called Phaeleh. It was considered an ice planet before the attack of Nightmare. Now there is nothing left of it other than a barren wasteland." Lucy said as she looked up at the sky. The sun was not completely set yet so it cast an orange glow over the horizon.

"What was it like there?"

"It was nice. As a child I could remember days when the forest would sparkle like it was made of diamonds. We Phaelehans used to make fortes out of the snow and would spend hours just laying in them to admire the nature around us. In a way, Popstar reminds me of Phaeleh. It has so much nature that hasn't been touched by anyone and it retains its beauty."

"It must have been amazing to live in a place like that."

"It was, and it was tragedy that it was all destroyed. There is always the possibility that it could heal itself though. Nature has many ways of surviving the harshest of conditions. I just hope that I can live long enough to see the day."

"How do you now Night then? Did you two live on the same planet?"

"Yes we did. Night is known as a shadow child. They are considered to be great warriors on Phaeleh and they have some magical abilities. Night and I went to the same school and we used to play together."

"So he wasn't always this angry?"

"Well, he was always hotheaded and we used to joke about how he would melt the snow and cause a flood with his tantrums. He didn't get too bad until his sister was taken. Hey, what was it like on your planet?" Meta Knight stopped and had to put his hand on his chest to keep the pain away. It almost brought tears to his eyes and he had to push them back before they spilled over.

"I don't remember my planet." Meta Knight said. Lucy's face fell and she turned to look at him. She could see that he was struggling to keep him composure. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Meta Knight stiffened and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry to hear that you don't remember. It must be hard sometimes not being able to look back on fond memories of your childhood, but you can always imagine what it might have been like. Sometimes that's better than not having anything." Lucy said. Meta Knight realized just how much not remembering really hurt. It hurt him to the core and it was something that was never going to go away.

"What if it doesn't help?" Meta Knight asked, whispering.

"Then you have friends like me and the knights to count on for help. We are here for you." Lucy answered. She stood back and smiled at him. Meta night felt his heart flutter and his face started heating up. He could not help but notice how pretty she looked in the moonlight. The silver light made everything about her seem otherworldly and mysterious. Her purple eyes glowed and the rings shown in brilliant contrast to the dark color. Her hair reflected the moon's light. Her skin was fare and flawless. Meta Knight could feel himself staring awkwardly but could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

Lucy noticed Meta Knight was staring. She stood up on her toes and stared right back at him while saying, "like what you see?"

Meta Knight shook his head and started stuttering, "Y-yes, I mean, NO! No wait, I, never mind." Meta Knight walked past Lucy and said, "We should get going before it gets too late." Lucy gave a small giggle and followed him. They walked in silence for a while before they came to a clearing in Whispy woods. It leads to a high cliff that overlooked to ocean. Lucy gasped and took in the beautiful sight. The water shimmered in the moonlight and it looked like glass. It was so peaceful and calm. She could see the castle in the distance. Even the ugly castle looked beautiful tonight. It was a wonder how things looked so much more different at night with a full moon in the sky.

Lucy turned to Meta Knight with a large smile on her face and asked, "I have never been to a place like this before! How did you find it?"

Meta Knight chuckled and said, "I take frequent walks to think and I found it by chance." Meta Knight sat down on the edge of the cliff and patted the ground next to him for her to sit. Lucy sat down next to him and laid her sword on the ground beside her.

She turned to Meta Knight and said, "I found a way to defeat Rhyton."

Meta Knight's eyes widened and he asked, "how?"

Lucy turned and took her sword out of her scabbard. She held it up and showed it to him. The moonlight reflected off of the golden surface and it sparkled as if it was made out of golden diamonds. Meta Knight looked closely and saw the ancient engravings on the surface. He gasped and leaned in closer. Could it really be the hold sword of the stone Excalibur? He could not believe his eyes. She was actually holding the sword tat was lost so long ago.

"How do you have that? I thought it was lost a long time ago." Meta Knight questioned.

"No, it was never lost. Sir Arthur and I kept it a secret of its whereabouts because Nightmare wanted the sword to keep anyone from using its power against him. He gave it to me since I was the only one the sword wouldn't reject." Lucy said as she put it back into her scabbard.

"How are you able to use the sword? I thought Sir Arthur was the only one who could use it."

"I don't know. Sir Arthur was looking for someone to hold the sword for him until he needed it again. Since I was able to touch it, I was naturally chosen to hold it."

"Then how do we use it?"

Well I have to get permission from Sir Arthur to use it. I also am not very good at sword fighting. I usually use my Vorpal Canon if I need to fight."

"I can train you if need be. How are you going to contact Sir Arthur?"

"With this radio." Lucy held out her hand and a green light erupted from her palm. A small radio materialized from it. Lucy held it up and said, "tada!"

"How did you do that?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's simple really, it was in my room in my bag and I just summoned it here." Lucy explained.

"Your really amazing."

"What?"

"I, uh, I meant that what you just did is amazing!" Meta Knight felt his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was acting like a kid how was talking to his crush. He shook his head to clear it and said, "We might as well get this over with."

Lucy nodded and pressed a button on the radio and a voice immediately came on, "Yes what is it Pendragon?"

"Sir Arthur, I am still at my post on Popstar. We have a problem. Rhyton is coming to destroy this planet. I have done my research and I managed to get all of the files off of Nightmare's data system. We have found a way to defeat him. Excalibur is said to be his one and only weakness. I ask for permission to use Excalibur." Lucy said into the radio.

"Hold on, you said we. Meaning you and Kabu?"

"No, Kabu has freed me. I am here with Meta Knight."

"Alright and you have all of his files."

"Yes sir."

"If I am correct, you are not qualified as a swordsman but as a gunman. How do you reckon you're going to know how to harness Excalibur's power?"

"Sir Meta Knight has notified me that he will train me."

"Alright, now for the matter of Kabu freeing you. When did he do this?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"Lucy, you need to tell me this stuff!"

"I know, I know. I just forgot!"

"You're hopeless. Well when is Rhyton coming?"

"In about five months."

"Is that going to be enough time for you to train?"

"You do realize who you're talking to right?"

"Alright you may use Excalibur. On one condition."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"And like that you've lost me."

"Just listen! There might be a file on your father in Nightmare's system. I want you to look it up and send all of the information to me after you are done. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright now I have another question."

"Yes?"

"You sound different. What happened?"

"You know, you're freakishly like Kabu. You just know something is up when someone seems different." They both laughed and Lucy told him all about what happened over the last few days. Meta Knight just sat back and listened to the conversation. Lucy seemed to talk to Arthur like he was her father. They seemed so casual with each other. Meta Knight had always looked at Arthur like a commander and nothing more. He respected him and looked up to him but he was always formal with him.

"That was quite some story. Well, take care Lucy and make sure you come home soon." Sir Arthur said.

Lucy frowned and said, "touchy subject commander."

"Not for long." Arthur said before he hung up. Lucy looked at the radio with a scrunched up face.

"Well that officially made him a jerk face for the next few days." She said. She put the radio down and said, "well I guess we have something to look forward to now." She smiled and stood up. "I guess we should get home before someone starts to worry."

Meta Knight stood up with her and said, "yes you're right." He held out his hand to her. When she did not do anything and kept on looking at him with a blank expression on her face he grabbed her hand. "It's going to take longer to get home if we walk. We can just fly over the trees and be home in a few minutes."

"O-okay. A-are you sure I won't be too heavy?" Lucy stuttered nervously. She already felt nervous and self-conscious around him and now he wanted to fly them home.

"No, you're light as a feather." Meta Knight said as he picked her up bridle style.

Lucy immediately flushed bright red and said, "N-no I have a f-faster w-way to get home!"

Meta Knight smirked and asked, "and what way is that?"

Lucy cursed herself. Why did she say that? She knew there was no faster way to get home. Lucy face palmed and said, "Okay, I don't have a faster way."

Meta Knight chuckled and said, "that's what I thought," before he leaped off the cliff. He unfolded his wings and soared through the sky with Lucy in tow. Lucy squeaked and held on to Meta Knight. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shining brightly. She looked down at the water and saw a perfect reflection of the sky in it. _The sky is the ocean of space and the ocean is the sky of the ground. _Lucy seemed to be thinking about her mother's words more and more each day. She smiled as she looked at the breathtaking scene before her. The wind in her face and the marvelous night made her feel relaxed for the first time in years.

Meta Knight looked down at the small woman in his arms and saw her smiling. She was looking at the ocean and seemed to be thinking about something. Meta Knight took the time to admire her beauty. She was absolutely magnificent and the soft glow of the moon made her even more stunning. Meta Knight's heart swelled at the site of her and he could not tear his eyes away. Lucy turned and looked at him. Meta Knight looked away quickly and blushed under his mask. Lucy laughed and closed her eyes in a smile. They flew in silence and just enjoyed the short trip home. Once Meta Knight landed on one of the castle's balconies he set her done gently on her feet.

"That was nice," Lucy said as her smile grew even bigger.

Meta Knight blushed even more and said, "Yes, it was. It's very late now. We should head back to our rooms."

"Yeah you're right. Besides, I'm tired." Lucy said, yawning.

"Same here." Meta Knight agreed. They walked together to their room and retired for the night. Meta Knight walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against it and put his hand on his chest. He could not help but notice and increasing warmth spreading through it. This only happened when he was with Lucy. Maybe he was getting a crush on her. His cheeks flushed red and he shook his head. There was one thing for certain though. Lucy was the only one who makes him blush this madly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, Lucy got up and made everyone breakfast. As she was making the eggs, Meta Knight walked out of his room putting on his gloves and sat down at the table.

"Morning," Lucy sleepily said as she flipped the egg into and omelet.

"Good morning," Meta Knight said. He looked up at Lucy's disheveled look and said; "I didn't hear you fall down the stairs this morning. That's a good start."

"Oh, yeah I haven't gotten that far yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to use this damn coffee maker." Lucy said as she threw the spatula at the coffee maker, lodging the cooking utensil in it. Lucy's mouth dropped open and she just stared at the broken machine. "Awwww! This sucks," Lucy whined as she pulled a fork from a drawer and used it to finish making the eggs. Meta Knight shook his head and grabbed the paper from the morning paper from the table.

Blade and Sword soon emerged from their rooms and walked into the kitchen. Blade noticed the spatula sticking out of the coffee maker and asked, "Why is there a spatula in the coffee maker?"

Lucy grumbled and Meta knight merely chuckled as he said, "Lucy got mad at it and threw the spatula at it."

"Oh, well that's strange," Sword said.

Lucy abruptly turned around and pointed the fork at Sword. "Don't insult me this early in the morning Sword or I'm going to stab you with a spork!" Lucy said before she went back to stirring the eggs.

"But, Miss, you don't have a spork," Blade pointed out.

Lucy stopped and looked at the fork, "you're right. I didn't notice that," Lucy said. She shook her head and pointed the fork at the two knights, "you two, sit down and enjoy this food!" Lucy put some eggs on four plates and passed them out to everyone. As everyone ate Lucy merely pushed her eggs around her plate. Meta Knight noticed this and nudged her with his elbow.

"Why aren't you eating?" Meta night asked.

"Because… I put a lot of chili powder in these eggs." Lucy answered. Then all of a sudden Sword and Blade ran over to the refrigerator. They yanked the milk out and hastily started taking turns drinking it.

"That was too spicy Miss!" Sword yelled as he fanned his tongue.

"Yeah, that was not supposed to happen when you eat eggs Miss!" Blade agreed.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME MISS?" Lucy asked through clenched teeth.

"Because we needed a nickname for you. So we decided on calling you miss since you're so uncomfortable being treated like a lady," Sword said smugly while Blade continued to guzzle the milk.

One of Lucy's eyes twitched in annoyance and she said, "Why do I need a nickname in the first place?"

Blade stopped drinking the milk and answered, "you're our friend, so it's only right that we give you one." Lucy's face shifted from annoyed to utterly shocked. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. She had never had any friends before. She decided she liked the nickname after all.

"Fine whatever, call me what you want," Lucy said, dropping the subject. Meta Knight was still eating his eggs like nothing happened. Lucy noticed this and asked, "Aren't those eggs a little spicy Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "No, they taste just fine to me."

Lucy shook her head and gathered the plates up and put them in the sink. She had to get dressed so she walked into her room and rummaged through her closet. She found a black skirt and a white lace tank top. She put them on and wrapped her cloak around herself as she walked out of the door. Before she could walk two steps Meta Knight tapped her on the shoulder.

"We should start training you as soon as possible," Meta Knight said.

"Good idea, let me get my sword," Lucy agreed as she disappeared back into her room. She reached for Excalibur in the corner and saw a blue blur whiz past her hand and up her arm. It disappeared under her shirt and she felt something fuzzy tickling her neck. Lucy yelped out in surprise and fell to the ground in a surprised heap. Meta Knight quickly appeared in the room and saw Lucy on the floor.

"What's going on?" Meta Knight said. Sword and Blade ran in the room wondering the same thing.

"I don't know!" Lucy said as she stood up and pointed at her neck. "What it this thing around my neck?" Meta Knight looked at the thing wrapped around Lucy's neck. The small thing was blue and resembled a worm. Except for the fact that it had the head of a fox.

"I don't know what it is," Meta Knight said as he reached for it. The thing growled and bit Meta Knight's finger. "Ow!" Meta Knight yelled as he tried to shake the pain out of his hand. The worm – thing unraveled itself a little from Lucy's neck and planted a tiny kiss on her cheek. Lucy grabbed it gently and pulled it off her. She held the small creature in her hand. Lucy's eyes lit up and she jumped with happiness.

"Oh my goodness it's so cuuuuuuute!" Lucy squealed as she softly petted the creature's head. "I haven't seen a pipefox before." The pipefox snaked itself around Lucy's wrist and up her arm. It looked up at her lovingly and gave a small squeak. Lucy was practically drooling now at the sheer cuteness of the creature.

"You know what this thing is?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah I've heard of them on my planet but I have never seen one before. Pipefoxes are considered to be very protective and they have some magical abilities. That's probably why it bite you." Lucy said. "I didn't even know they existed anymore. They were very rare on Phaeleh. Meaning they were assumed to be extinct."

"How did it get in your room then?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know. It just appeared from behind Excalibur." Lucy said.

"So do you like your birthday gift?" Night said from the doorway. Lucy jumped and turned to see the dark being standing in her room.

"Night?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Well duh, who else is a Shadow Child around here," Night said in annoyance.

"Baka…" Lucy said under her breath. "How did you know it was my birthday anyways? Dates are different on other planets."

Night held up something that looked like a pocket watch and said, "with this. The time in it is never wrong and it only keeps track of the time on Phaeleh. So today is your birthday in Phaelehan time."

"Wow, you really have kept track of time through the years. Although it doesn't help the fact that I'm like older than everyone else here."

"Lucy, there's something I have to tell you. I'm leaving for Phaeleh today. I waited until your birthday so I could give that little fella to you. You're going to need all of the help you can get. Don't worry he only has eyes for you since he's been sleeping for a few hundred years so he won't be attached to me or anything. Just be careful with him around other people, he's a little suspicious of everyone so he's going to view them as a threat. Your friends are going to have to gain his trust in order for him to accept them."

"Thank you Night. I guess this also means you're not going to help us. Right?"

"Yes, that is correct. I've been fighting for so long that I'm too tired to fight anymore. I need to go home."

"Alright, say hi to everyone for me." Lucy walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Take care."

"I will, and thank you for everything," Night said as he ruffled her hair. He turned and disappeared from her room.

"He seems to be a lot nicer now," Blade commented.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy replied.

Meta Knight and Lucy were in the courtyard fighting. It turned out Lucy was not half bad with a sword. She did everything perfectly and rivaled even Meta Knight's abilities. She was swift and quick on her feet making it harder for Meta Knight to track her movements. They dueled and soon found themselves too tired to fight anymore. They took a break and sat down under a nearby tree.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Meta Knight asked.

"My dad was a knight so he taught me a lot of things when I was little," Lucy said as she played with a strand of her hair. She picked up a leaf and flicked it towards him. "Do you like apples?"

Meta Knight wondered why she would ask such a random question. "Yes, I do," Meta Knight said.

That's good," Lucy said as she flicked another leaf at him. "Meta Knight, I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Meta Knight said.

"If I end up getting killed by Rhyton, do me a favor and don't mourn for me. I don't want anyone to be sad if I so happen to die." Lucy said. Meta Knight thought for a moment, baffled at her words. He knew that he could never promise her something like that. He knew that he would be hurting very badly if she died. He knew that he would most certainly mourn for her. He knew that he would be more than just sad. He would be broken, because he is in love with her.

*Sorry for the very short chapter! I am also very sorry for not updating at all for a while now. I go to a school from hell and the teachers eat babies for dinner, so yeah I have to deal with crazy teachers who want to fail me :D I will try to update more often though!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I can't," Meta knight said as he grabbed her hand. "I can't promise you that," Meta Knight said, looking into her eyes.

Lucy gripped his hand tighter and asked, "why not?" Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at their joined hands. Meta Knight felt his heart clench at the sight. A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it away cupping her soft cheek with his hand.

"Lucy, don't cry," Meta Knight said as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I can't help it though. I don't want to end up hurting people if I were to go away. I hate knowing that people are going to be hurt when I die. It makes me sick when I think about all of the people I would be leaving behind." Lucy said as she looked up at him. Meta Knight took her in his arms and hugged her. Lucy tensed at the unusual action and did not know how to respond.

Meta knight held her closer and said, "you can't ask people who have gotten attached to you not to care because it would be impossible for them to turn a blind eye to your struggles. If you were to die everyone would mourn for you because they are your friends and they love you like so." Meta Knight pulled back and put a hand on her cheek once more, "the reason I can't promise you that is because I love you." Meta Knight froze. This was it, he admitted that he was in fact in love with this strange woman.

Lucy on the other hand was shocked. She just stared in disbelief at the knight who had just confessed that he loves her. She stopped breathing and tried to process what just happened. She knew what she was about to say back to him. she could barely gather the words in her brain to answer him and almost failed in the process. She opened her mouth and said "I – ."

"Meta Knight, Lucy! Come quick!" Tiff yelled as she ran towards them. Lucy abruptly shut her mouth and turned her attention to the girl.

"What is it Tiff?" Lucy asked.

"Kirby was attacked."

Hurr Hurr Hurr! I couldn't help myself! I wanted to piss some people off! :) soooo did I succeed? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Seems I succeeded in pissing some people off. So yay! I am also very sorry for not updating in a while. I have had incredibly horrible writer's block sooooo yeah…**

Chapter 16

Lucy, Meta Knight and Tiff we running down the hall to Tiff's room. They saw Kirby on her bed sleeping fitfully. Lucy immediately ran to his side and took one of his stubs into her hands.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Kirby was attacked by Knuckle Joe! King DDD reinstalled the monster delivery system!" Tiff said exasperated.

"When did he do this?" Meta Knight asked.

"Just this morning. He said that he was getting bored and decided to attack Kirby!" Tiff was on the brink of tears now as she explained what happened.

Lucy got up and calmly said, "I'm going to have a word with the king." Then she walked off, leaving the group. Meta Knight followed her down to the throne room where inside you could hear DDD bickering with Escargoon again. Lucy barged into the doors, which immediately put DDD on a rampage.

"Get out of here servant! I got my own problems and I don't wanna hear your's!" The king yelled. Lucy calmly walked up to where he was sitting on his throne and pushed the button that would activate the monster delivery system. The machine appeared in the middle of the room. Lucy turned around ignoring the king's protests and held her hand out with the palm facing the ground. A blue light erupted from her hand and the Vorpal Canon emerged. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he watched Lucy blow the machine to smithereens with the deadly weapon. The round exploded on contact, which left nothing but a big whole in the ground leading to the lower level of the castle. Lucy said nothing as her canon disappeared as fast as it appeared and walked out of the room. DDD and Escargoon were shocked at the giant hole and Meta Knight could not believe what just happened. He followed Lucy down the hall and tugged on her hand to stop her from walking.

"What was that all about?" Meta Knight asked.

"DDD knew better than to order another monster. He knew what would happen." Lucy said in a dark tone. "No one hurts my child the way he did. I don't care who your are." Lucy continued walking down the hall to Tiff's room leaving Meta Knight in the hall alone. He let out the breath that he did not realize he was holding. Lucy truly scared him in that moment for some reason. He could not put his finger on it, but it seemed that she changed in just the past few minutes. He shook his head and headed down the hall to Tiff's room to check on Kirby.

Meta Knight entered the room to see Kirby awake and weakly poyoing at the blue haired woman. Lucy picked him up and held him in her arms. He snuggled happily in her arms and soon dozed off in a peaceful slumber. Meta Knight looked on from the doorway as her saw Lucy look lovingly at the young star warrior. She rocked him in her arms while humming a soft tune that Meta Knight did not recognize. The melody was slow and peaceful, almost like a lullaby. Only the remixed version that was better.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you back there," Lucy said out of the blue.

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "I understand why you did. It's alright."

"No, really, I think I normally would not react so harshly like that. I think something is wrong." Lucy frowned and tucked Kirby in the bed. "Let's go outside, I think I need some air." Lucy said as she walked out of the room. Meta Knight followed and they soon found themselves walking in the courtyard. Lucy placed two fingers on each of her temples and started rubbing them.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ever since we got back from the Abyss my head won't stop pounding and this buzzing keeps ringing through my head every minute of the day." Lucy said as she gritted her teeth. "It seems like the thing with DDD made it much worse. At first it was just a small nuisance but now it's too much to ignore."

"Do you need to go see doctor Yabui?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, hopefully it will go away. Plus the doctor will think I live there if I keep showing up on his doorstep," Lucy said as she faced Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, about what you told me earlier, I just wanted to say – "

Lucy was cut off (yet again) with an explosion coming from the castle. Smoke rose up from a hole in the roof and Lucy did not hesitate to run after it, Meta Knight following her. Lucy let out a surprised squeak as he wrapped an arm around her waist and flew them up above the smoke. As they looked into the giant hole created by the blast Lucy could see a spiky mass of blonde hair. Lucy saw it holding Kirby by one of his stubs. The blonde mass of hair looked up and Lucy could see that it was a kid.

"Meta Knight, let go of me," Lucy said. Meta Knight nodded and did as he was told. He let go and Lucy plunged down into the castle. She nearly landed on the kid. She landed hard, cracking the floor beneath her feet. She stood up and looked down at the child while drawing her sword and pointing it at his face.

"Put him down," Lucy said in a menacing voice. When the kid did not comply she delivered a kick to his face. The kid stumbled back with a yelp and dropped Kirby on the floor. After he did so she picked Kirby up and held him in her arms. Kirby was unconscious and beaten. She turned around and walked away before the kid a chance to retaliate. The kid, confused, looked around to see that Lucy was not there and ran after her. He charged up for a right hook and went to strike the woman. Before he could hit her though, she turned around and caught his fist in her small hand. He tried to break free but found that Lucy was unbelievably strong. She twisted his arm around behind his back and pinned him to the ground all the while holding Kirby in her other arm.

"Lemme go!" The kid said, thrashing around.

"Then go home and leave us alone. Too much stuff has happened today and I am not in the mood to be fighting with children," Lucy said calmly.

"He killed my Father!" The kid said. Lucy shook her head and simply turned away.

"That isn't possible kid. Kirby is too young to even know how to make his own food let alone kill someone," Lucy said as she walked away.

"I want revenge and I'm gonna take it if I have to," the kid said as he charged again. Lucy drew her sword and pointed it at the kid, just above his heart.

"If you don't leave then you're going to be monster sushi by the time in done with you," Lucy said in an irritated voice. The kid backed away. He turned and jumped up out of the giant hole in the side of the castle.

"I will be back, this won't be the last time you see me, Knuckle Joe." He jumped away and Lucy sighed. Meta Knight placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. She turned and to him and Meta Knight saw that she was on the verge of tears. He eyes watered but the tears never spilled over.

"I'm going to take Kirby to the doctor," Lucy said before walking away.

Meta Knight took her hand and said, "I will take him, and you've had a lot to deal with lately."

Lucy shook her head and said, "I need to see the doctor too. There is something really wrong. After fighting Knuckle Joe I feel, wrong. Like something is horribly wrong and I don't what it is."

Meta Knight nodded and said, "Then I will go with you." With that they started walking towards Doctor Yabui's house. The walk there was silent except for the occasional whimper form Kirby. The trip was short and before they knew it, they were at Dr. Yabui's house. They were sitting in the waiting room while the doctor patched Kirby up. Lucy put her face in her hands and sighed. Meta Knight looked over to see the faint glimmer of tears dropping to the floor in small puddles.

"Lucy come here," Meta Knight said as he held his arms out to her. Lucy complied and leaned into his embrace putting her face in his shoulder, crying harder now. Meta Knight said nothing and simply let her cry, knowing that words meant nothing at a time like this. They stayed like that for a while before Lucy pulled away, wiped her tears, and looked up at him.

"Meta Knight, I want to say this now before I get interrupted again by some random event." Lucy said. She took a deep breath and blushed madly before saying, "I-I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Yeshhhhhhhhhhh I finally did ittt! They love each otherrrrrrrrrrr hurr hurrrrrrr! Okay now that I got my dumb side out I meant to tell you that school sucks ;) and I hate it

Chapter 17

Kirby woke up to find Lucy and Meta Knight looming over him. he felt sick and soar all over. The bed he was laying on was soft and warm. He snuggled closer into the covers and rested as he looked at his mother. Lucy smiled down at him and placed a hand on his forehead, comforting him by just touching him. Kirby rolled over and noticed that Meta Knight and Lucy's hands were intertwined. he thought that was strange since Meta Knight was usually very distant and conserved. He shook his head and decided that he was just too tired to care. He soon fell asleep, leaving Meta Knight and Lucy together.

Lucy watched as Kirby quickly fell asleep again and sighed. She turned around and tugged Meta Knight out of the room. She had finally confessed to him. she felt happy that she had finally told him how she felt without interruption. She never believed that she would ever fall in love. Now she found herself experiencing that warm feeling spread through her every time she looked at Meta Knight. She knew the knight felt it too and was glad that the feeling was mutual. She thought back to Kabu and realized that when things died down, she was going to get him up to speed on everything. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't spoken to him in a while. She felt guilty that she had left him all alone with only his own thoughts to keep him company. For the longest time, Kabu had been the only being she called a friend, and now she was here with the person she loves without ever thinking to tell her old friend.

Meta Knight looked over to see Lucy with a troubled look on her face. He squeezed her hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head and looked Meta Knight in the eyes. She admired the gold orbs, almost getting lost in them. When she realized that he asked a question. Laughing nervously she said, "I was just thinking about Kabu all of a sudden. The more I think about him, the more I realize how lonely he must be."

"Kabu is very old; older than me, you, everyone on this planet and probably in the whole universe. There was time before that he was alone. There are going to be times where he will have to be alone again. He deals with the loneliness by gaining knowledge. He would never regret his decision to free you. You're too much of a friend to him for him to ever regret letting you go." Meta Knight said as he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Meta Knight's heart fluttered with the feel of her close to him. he did not know how he managed to live without her. In the short time he has known her he felt that if she were to go away, he would want to follow her. She pulled away and looked up at him. her bright purple orbs reflected his yellow ones, giving her eyes an otherworldly glow about them. The rings momentarily got brighter as she smiled. They heard a certain Cappy girl calling their names and they turned to see Tiff running towards them.

"Are you all alright?" Tiff asked after catching her breath.

"Yes, Kirby is in the clinic and we were going to go back home." Meta Knight said.

Tiff shook her head and said, "Knuckle Joe was at the castle again while you two were gone. Sword and Blade were able to fight him off for now but he said he was going to find Kirby and kill him!" Tiff exclaimed. Then all of a sudden Lucy turned around to see the blonde boy standing there.

He pointed at her and said, "I'm going to get that puny pink ball and you're not going to stop me." With that he started running towards Lucy. Lucy crouched down and threw a punch that he easily blocked. Meta Knight retaliated by kicking him in the stomach. Knuckle Joe let out a gasp of air as he tried to regain his breath, narrowly missing another kick from Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes glowed red with anger as he stepped forward. Knuckle Joe threw a Vulcan jab at him, which he narrowly missed as the ball of energy whizzed past him. Lucy and Meta Knight both drew their swords and pointed them at the kid's face.

"Give up kid, I am still not in the mood to be dealing with you. I want to go home, make dinner and go to bed. You keep getting in my way and I am not liking it one bit." Lucy said as she stepped forward placing the blade above Knuckle Joe's heart. He jerked back at the feeling of the blade and Lucy frowned. She sheathed her sword and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She looked down at the kid and said, "look, Kirby could not have possible killed your father. He's been sleeping for hundreds of years and has spent less than a year on this planet." Knuckle Joe looked up at her and shook his head.

"I need to find the person who kill my father. If he didn't do it, then who did?" Knuckle Joe asked.

Meta Knight stepped forward and asked, "Who is your father?"

"Jecra."

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is a just a filler. Next one will be much longer :PPPPPPP.**


	18. Chapter 18

Been watching Black Rock Shooter (which inspired me to write this story in the first place) and have gotten so much inspiration! Plus DarkAngel9999 keeps bugging me about it online and at school xP Now then on with this long long story.

Chapter 18

Meta Knight's eyes flashed green as he thought back to his old friend. The knight remembered the day he had slain his dear friend with the sword he now pointed at his son. He sheathed his sword and sighed.

"Kirby is not the one who killed your father," Meta Knight said. He shook his head and said, "I hate to say this, but I am the one who killed your father." Meta Knight barely got the sentence out before he had to dodge a Vulcan jab. It whizzed by his head and smashed into the shop behind him destroying the building. Meta Knight drew his sword, but only used it to deflect the balls of energy hurtling toward him. Lucy did the same mostly deflecting the ones coming toward him since she was not Knuckle Joe's target. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a large shadow fell over the village. The three stopped fighting and looked around to see what the problem was. Lucy looked up into the sky to see a giant black void covering the sun. The void seemed to be writhing and filled with snakes. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

"No… it's too early… Kabu said six months… this is too early…" Lucy fell to the ground in shock as she stared up at the black sun in terror. She put her face in her hands and shivered.

Meta Knight ran over to Lucy and knelt down in front of her putting his hand on her shoulder, "What's happening? What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy shook her head and looked up to him. Her eyes were pitiful and she took his hand in hers.

"I love you Meta Knight," Lucy said as a tear escaped her eye and squeezed his hand. "I guess this is how it ends…"

Meta Knight felt the familiar feeling of the kind of panic you only feel when you are in a war. "What do you mean? What's happening? Maybe we can –," suddenly Meta Knight knew what she meant. He looked up at the now black sun and his eyes widened. He looked back down at Lucy and pulled her in his arms. He knew that they were in no way prepared for what was to come. Kabu had been wrong. All the research, all the time spent just trying to stop what was to come has been swept away in a single moment. Meta Knight held Lucy even tighter as he gritted his teeth. All of their hard work did not matter.

Knuckle Joe walked up behind them and asked, "What's happening?"

"We are all dying," Meta Knight said without turning around. Knuckle Joe jumped back in disbelief and looked up in the sky to see that the void was now engulfing the sky in its hideous depths.

He shook his head and said, "There has to be something we can do, right?" Meta Knight just shook his head. He knew what kind of power was at work here. He knew there was nothing they could do.

Lucy pulled back from Meta Knight and looked up into his eyes. She opened her mouth and said, "I'm so sorry," and buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel the tears soak through his cape.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes and said, "No, we can't be doing this. We need to at least try to stop him. We need to try to save everyone we love and care about. If we are going to die, we are going to die trying." Lucy's sobs stopped and she froze in place. She heard a sickening scraping sound, like bones being grinded together. A deep, menacing voice sounded behind them.

"Is that so?" Lucy slowly turned around to see a tall man standing behind them, if you could even call him a man. He looked more like death. He was nothing but bone. He had no skin, just bones. He wore simple black clothing with a long tattered trench coat that blew in the slight breeze. His eyes bore into Lucy's; making her flinch at the sheer terror they held. The pupils were a bright white which make Lucy's eyes hurt just looking at them. His irises were a blood red and the rest of his eyes were black. They held the similar rings that Lucy has in hers, only they were black instead of the pure white. He seemed to be smirking at her terrified look and slowly started walking towards them. "It's been a long time Lucy, I almost missed you over the years," he said, "almost."

"No, this can't be happening," Lucy whispered, closing her eyes.

"Oh, it's happening alright. I'm here, you're here, we are all here!" he said throwing his hand in the air in glee. "We are all going to have so much fun!"

Meta Knight stood up and put his body in front of Lucy's, blocking her from the intruder. "I won't let you touch her," Meta Knight said through clenched teeth. He held Galaxia tightly in his fists, getting ready to attack when he noticed that the man was no longer there. Meta Knight looked around in confusion until he heard the sound of scraping bone behind him. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he heard the sickening sound of flesh and bone being torn apart and turned to see a knife buried in Lucy's chest. Time seemed to stop as Meta Knight stared in horror as the knife dug deeper into her chest, searching for her heart. It found its mark and she slumped motionlessly onto the ground. The man turned around and gave Meta Knight a smile full of madness and sadistic joy. Meta Knight pushed him out of the way and kneeled by Lucy's limp body. Meta Knight pulled her cold body into his arms and held her close. He knew that it was all over now; this is how it was going to end. He felt the tears spill over and they fell onto her blood stained shirt. He heard the knife slice through the air behind him and braced for the impact, only it never came. He heard the knife hit metal and looked behind him to see that the knife had hit an invisible barrier. The man held an astonished look on his face.

Meta Knight felt something tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Lucy with a handful of his cape in her hand. "Protect Kirby for me," she softly said before he disappeared.

Meta Knight found himself in front of the doctor's office. He looked around confused and looked behind him to see Lucy in the distance laying on the ground now dead and unmoving. Meta Knight clenched his fists and turned around angrily and barged into the office. He opened the door to see Tiff, Tuff and his two knights standing there with Kirby still in the bed now awake.

"We are leaving. Now!" Meta Knight yelled. They all jumped at his tone of voice and scrambled to follow him. Tiff grabbed Kirby from off the bed and they all hurried to the castle, taking a large berth away from Lucy's body.

"Meta Knight, what's happening?" Tiff asked.

"Rhyton arrived a lot earlier than planned. We have to hide and hope he doesn't find us," Meta Knight said. His eyes flashed red in anger as he hurriedly walked into the courtyard of the castle.

"Sir, where are we going?" Blade asked.

"To the Halberd," Meta Knight said. They nodded and opened the fountain up to a set of stairs leading underground. While halfway down the stairs they heard an explosion coming from above the ground. "I will go see what is happening," Meta Knight mumbled and made his way up the stairs. When he reached the surface, the world was completely destroyed. The ground was black and seemed to be charred. The sky was engulfed in the black void and now he looked around and saw Nightmare's monsters roaming the planet, slaughtering anything in sight. Meta Knight had to dodge many attacks from monsters. He walked around trying to find anyone else who was alive. He was tackled from behind and turned to see King DDD and Escargoon piled on the ground arguing like usual. Meta Knight resisted the urge to face palm at that moment and instead grabbed them by their collars and threw them down the stairs. He saw Tiff's parents running from what looked to be a giant snake and he hurriedly told them to go down the stairs. He found a few Cappys and ushered them underground. The beautiful planet had now become a wasteland. Meta Knight took one final look at this home and walked down the stairs. Everyone got on the Halberd without a word and they took off into space.

Standing next to Lucy's body was a short fat man. He knelt down beside her and grabbed one of her arms to hoist her up on one shoulder. "I guess it's time to do my job now," he said with a giggle. "Maniac is gonna be so pissed after all of this is over."

**Don't kill me! It's not my fault (even though it is)! I'm sorry but I promise it gets better! Now, how much did I piss you guys off? Trolollolololololol!**


	19. Chapter 19

Oopsie! I forgot to put this in the last chapter! I would like to thank Lichylichy for helping me with the character design for Rhyton. She is really creative! Thanks for the help!

Chapter 19

It had been two months since Popstar had been attacked. The Halberd orbited the desolate planet most of that time. Meta Knight tried to figure out ways to save everyone, but it was an impossible task alone. All information known about Rhyton had been left on the planet on Lucy's laptop. Meta Knight was also still licking his wounds on that matter too. He had finally found someone he could say he loved, and now she was gone. Dead. Stabbed in the heart, her dying request being to protect Kirby. Meta Knight barely talked. He barely ate. He did next to nothing except think. He thought about what could have happened if things had been different. He thought about what he could do now. Most of the time though, he thought about Lucy. Meta Knight got up from the chair he had been sitting in and checked the date. It was about time they landed and explored the new world before them. They had to search for survivors and supplies. The Halberd would need them soon. Meta Knight took control of the massive ship and landed it in Kabu canyon, making sure it was well hidden from prying eyes.

"Sword, Blade, you two are coming with me. Everyone else is to stay on the ship until further orders," Meta Knight said as he lowered the ramp. They walked out onto the now barren land, looking around them as they did so. There were no trees, no plants, and no signs of life. All there was, was the desert. Everything seemed to be dark and twisted. Any trees they did see were gnarled and angry looking, making seem like they could lash out at you at any point. They sky no longer held a moon or sun, just a black, endless pit of misery. Meta Knight let out a small sigh as they made their way up to Kabu. Strangely enough, Kabu seemed to be the only unchanged thing around.

"Kabu apologizes for the false prediction," Kabu's booming voice said.

"I do not blame you Kabu, it could have been anyone," Meta Knight said.

"There is still hope though," Kabu said, "I do not know what can be done, but I just know that you can stop Rhyton somehow."

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "For now, we just need to get everyone who is still alive out and get them to safety." Meta Knight turned to walk away until Kabu said something that made him stop.

"I know your pain Meta Knight," Kabu said, "Lucy was very dear to me as well. I am sorry about what happened." Meta Knight's heart clenched in pain. It hurt so much that he almost collapsed from the sheer force of it. Meta Knight said nothing and merely walked away. Meta Knight turned a saw a short, fat man standing there. Meta Knight did nothing and merely just stared. He recognized the guy from Lucy's world. What was his name? It was Lut wasn't it? Meta Knight could not remember and asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Meta Knight. After all, we had a nice game of poker together with dear ol' Maniac," he said in response. Meta Knight cocked his head to the side. Yep, it was definitely Lut.

"I thought you only existed in Lucy's world," Meta Knight said.

"Oh no Mety, I just happened to be staying there for a while. Lucy doesn't like it when I come out to play very often." Lut said.

"Don't call me Mety," Meta Knight said, "so why are you here?"

Lut smiled and gave flurry of giggles before answering, "Think of me as Lucy's failsafe. When she dies, I keep everything from completely falling apart, so to speak. All that emotion she kept hidden all those years has to go somewhere, I keep them locked up so they don't destroy the whole world as we know it." Meta Knight was confused now; he did not quite understand what the short, fat man was talking about.

"What do you mean that the whole world as we know it would be destroyed?" Meta Knight asked.

"I mean that Lucy has the same power as Rhyton, if not more! With that power she could destroy anything she wanted!" Lut said before bursting out laughing.

"It doesn't matter though, she's gone," Meta Knight said, turning to leave.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lut said. Meta knight turned around to say something back only to find no one was there. He shook his head and headed back to Cappy Town. The walk was uneventful and he did not come across anything even remotely living. It was dead silence except for the occasional whisper of the wind. Meta Knight would glance up at the sky, only to remember there was nothing to see. He finally made his way to the small village. It was still standing, kind of. The buildings definitely showed signs of neglect and it seemed to be a ghost town. He walked through the streets alone, having sent Sword and Blade to the castle for survivors. The silence was eerie and he felt he was being watched at all times. He heard every little sound and saw every little movement. His eyes darted from side to side, his guard up and ready for anything. He saw something move from the corner of his eye and he whipped around, sword drawn. He did not see anything at first. Then he felt a small stab of pain flare up in his hand and looked down to see a small blue, fuzzy worm. Meta Knight held his hand up and saw that Lucy's pipe fox was latched onto his hand. Meta Knight gently took his hand and pried the small creature off of his hand. It wormed its way up his arm and rested its head on his shoulder. The pipe fox closed its eyes and immediately went to sleep.

"I completely forgot about you," Meta Knight said to himself. He wrapped his cape around himself, making sure not to disturb the small creature and headed back to the Halberd. It seemed that all the life that was once on this beautiful planet was now gone. Meta Knight made it to the Halberd in no time. He boarded the massive ship and Tiff immediately yelled in his face.

"Sword and Blade haven't made it back yet!" the girl said exasperated.

Meta knight face-palmed and said, "That is because I told them to check the castle."

Tiff shook her head and said, "I mean there was a giant explosion coming from the castle." This got Meta Knight's attention. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and walked back out of the ship.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow, close the ship and take off without me. The ship is on autopilot and should be fine as long as you just start it up," Meta Knight said as he walked off. He did not feel like walking and spread his wings. They cracked from the under use. It took a while for him to get himself in the air. He heard the small pipe fox hiss as they soared through the air. Meta Knight seemed to have woken it up while flying. It took him little time to get to the castle. He saw that the castle was now a crumbled mess of rubble. Only one of the towers remained and he saw smoke coming from the top window of it. Meta Knight flew to the top only to be hit with a metal body. They fell to the ground and landing in a confused heap. Blade had been through at Meta Knight.

Blade jumped up and nervously said, "Sir! I apologize!" Meta Knight held a hand up.

"It's alright, what's happening?" Meta Knight asked.

"Rhyton found us and we got in a big fight. Sword is still up there with him!" Blade said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Meta Knight said as he leapt up into the air and landed on the windowsill. The smoke was thick and suffocating, making it hard for him to see. He gave a small cough and squinted through the smoke. He heard metal striking metal and faintly saw Sword and Rhyton duking it out. He also saw that there was another body on the ground. Meta Knight jumped down and knelt beside the small body only to find out that it was Knuckle Joe. He placed a hand on the boy's back and Knuckle Joe whipped up in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Knuckle Joe said.

Meta Knight helped the small boy up and said, "We just got here today. What happened to you?" Meta Knight saw the many cuts that marred his body. There were angry red rings around the boy's wrist, which suggested he had been bound at some point.

"I was Rhyton's little torture toy since the past week." Knuckle Joe said through clenched teeth. Meta Knight's head whipped up in surprise.

"Are there other survivors?" Meta Knight asked.

Knuckle Joe shook his head and said, "There are only three other's besides me." Meta Knight nodded and helped the boy up.

"We will worry about them later, for now we have to work on getting away," Meta Knight said. Knuckle Joe nodded and got up, slightly wincing as he did.

Meta Knight yelled over to Sword, "we are leaving!" With that, Sword turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from Rhyton, who was winning the fight. They fled into the courtyard and out of the castle. They managed to make their way to a sparsely wooded area and stopped running. Meta Knight had to hold Knuckle Joe partly on his shoulder. He walks with a severe limp making it hard for him to move around. They rested on the ground to catch their breath. Blade walked up to them a little later joining in the resting. Meta Knight sat in a tree a little ways off from the group. He stared off into the distance deep in thought. After a while he noticed something on the horizon. It was a black little speck in the distance. Meta Knight got up and jumped down from the tree.

"I'm going to go check that out," Meta Knight said as he pointed to the figure, "you make back to the Halberd. I will be back later." They all nodded in response and Meta Knight was off. He spread his wings wide and took to the skies. It took little time to reach the small figure. Meta Knight found out that it was a woman. Her white hair blew in the slight breeze, which reminded him of snow. He landed softly behind her. She seemed to not have heard him. He softly cleared his throat behind her. She jumped and turned around, looking up at him in fear. Meta Knight froze in place. Her eyes. Those bright purple orbs stared back at him with an intensity that made it hard for him to breath. They glowed in the low light making them seem iridescent and otherworldly. The rings in her bright eyes flashed brighter as she gave a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Meta Knight was still speechless as he stared at her. _It can't be her,_ Meta Knight thought. He knew that Lucy was gone, but this woman had the same eyes as the love of his life.

Meta Knight opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a familiar voice, "Maniac, what are you doing?" the woman turned around to see Lut standing there.

"Nothing," Maniac said as she turned to face him. She looked down at him and said, "I just happened to meet this guy over here;" she pointed to Meta Knight.

"Hello Mety, now Maniac, we must be going. You have to be exhausted from running away from me," Lut said as he told a hold of her hand.

Maniac snapped her hand out of his grasp and said, "I'm fine. I'm not that tired."

"Don't lie to me girl, now off we go." Lut said as he grabbed for her hand again. She evaded him and backed away toward Meta Knight. She turned and, grabbing Meta Knight's hand, sprinted away. Meta Knight was being tugged with her and he could hear Lut's frustrated cries from behind them. Lucy giggled as she ran away. Before long they were in Kabu Canyon. She let go of his hand and plopped herself on the ground.

"Ah, he can be such a pain at times," she said as she stretched out. She closed her eyes and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Meta Knight," Meta Knight mumbled. Maniac sat up and cocked her head to the side.

"I like it!" She said with a bright smile.

"What?" Meta Knight said in confusion.

She giggled and said, "I like your name silly!" Meta Knight shook his head in even more confusion and sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. She stopped giggling and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Maniac asked.

"Nothing," Meta Knight said.

"It's alright, I won't tell," Maniac said in an innocent voice. He looked over at her and swore she looked just like a little kid for a second.

"You just remind me of someone," Meta Knight managed to choke out. Maniac's face grew even more confused and she shrugged.

"I get that a lot," she said as she got up. Meta Knight watched her as she walked over to Kabu and stepped into the secret passageway that led to the inside. Meta Knight saw her come back out with a backpack.

"I'm going to give some food to the waddle dees Kabu," Maniac said as she stepped out. She patted the giant rock and walked away. "You wanna come?" she asked Meta Knight. He nodded and she did the same. They said nothing as they walked. The slight breeze would make her shoulder length white hair sway. She wore the same clothes as Lucy and resembled every aspect of her except for the white hair. She also seemed to be more carefree. She looked over at him and he had to advert his gaze. Her eyes were too much like Lucy's that he could not bear to look at them. Her pupils flashed a deep crimson red and she scowled.

"You seem troubled, are you sure you're alright?" Maniac asked.

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "don't worry about it." Maniac sighed and face palmed.

"Well, we're here," Maniac said as they came up to a small cave. A single waddle dee was standing guard outside. Maniac walked up to it and said, "Hey, want some food?" the waddle dee's eyes widened in excitement as it squealed. She gave him the whole bag and a swarm of waddle dees came rushing out of the cave. They all lined up in an orderly line and wait for their food. They all sat in a circle and ate their food. Some of them waddled up to Maniac to give her a hug and Waddle doo thanked her immensely for the food. Turns out that the waddle dees were having trouble finding food and Maniac had been taking care of them for the past few weeks. Maniac giggled as they sat around her and greeted her. Meta Knight stood off to the side and watched silently. Maniac seemed to be fine until her face went blank. She closed her eyes and slumped to the floor. The waddle dees panicked and tried to wake her up to no avail. Meta Knight rushed to her side and rolled her over. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Meta Knight was confused at this until he heard a voice behind him.

"I told that silly girl that she needed to stop straining herself like this," Lut said as he walked up to Meta Knight. "She can be a handful at times."

"What happened?" Meta Knight asked.

Lut looked over at him as if he just noticed he was there. "She has gone into sleep mode. She's been too rough with herself lately. She needs some rest and she will be fine." Lut bent down and picked Maniac up off the ground and carried her back. Meta Knight followed as they made their way back to Kabu. Lut walked through the secret passageway and laid Maniac down on a small blanket. Lut smirked at Meta Knight as he came out to find that he was still standing there.

"So, you noticed huh?" Lut asked in a mocking voice.

"What? That she looks exactly like Lucy?" Meta Knight said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm done playing your game Lut, I need to know."

Lut laughed and said, "Know what?"

"I need to know who that woman is."

"It's exactly who you think it is Mety. Lucy doesn't die so easily. Although, she did die that day, she has me to rely on."

"So, who is Maniac?"

"She is the Lucy before everything ended for her. She is the one who holds all of the power she locked away in order to protect those around her. She is the _real _Lucy." Meta Knight turned away. He could not believe what he was hearing. Lucy was still alive. They still had a chance. A chance to make everything okay.

Meta Knight whispered the next words softly, "does she remember who I am?"

"No, her memories are gone. Well, of you at least. Her heart held everything she felt for you and what she knew about you. You held that special place in her heart that you all call love. Well when she was stabbed her heart released everything she felt for you. Now she feels nothing." Lut said with a sadistic smile. "So anything you do to get her to remember will be for nothing. She loved you, and now she doesn't."

**DarkAngel9999 gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter. So thank you best frieeeeend! Love ya! **


	20. Chapter 20

*Sniffle* I feel so bad for torturing Meta Knight ;_; I make it all better though! So yesh! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 20

Meta Knight turned away, clutching his chest. He found it hard to breath all of a sudden. He hurriedly walked away from the fat man and hastily made his way back to the Halberd. He knew that Lut was right. He knew that Lucy, or Maniac, did not remember him. He knew from the start when he looked into her bright purple eyes. The woman he loved was gone and never to come back. He boarded the Halberd silently. He did not even bother to acknowledge his two knaves as they stood there expectantly. He said nothing to them and they followed him silently. He still needed to search for food. They were running low and he would need some fuel. He had a general idea where he could find these things. He would also need an update from Kabu. He had not spoken to him in a while and needed some insight on what was to come. Meta Knight retired for the night, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to him.

Meta Knight awoke the next morning to yelling and the sounds of people running. He hurried out of bed and shortly after Blade barged into his room.

"Sir! There has been an attack on the Halberd!" Blade yelled, the adrenalin making him exaggerate everything.

Meta Knight held his hand up and calmly said, "Slow down and tell me what is happening." Blade opened his mouth to answer to only be cut off when Sword crashed through the wall. He fell in a heap on the floor. Meta Knight noticed there was someone else with him. He immediately knew who it was by her shoulder length white hair. She looked up at him from the floor and smiled. Her purple eyes flashed as she swiftly stood up and turned around. Meta Knight saw Wolfwrath jump through the giant hole in the wall. He launched himself at Maniac. She did not even bother to move out of the way and crashed into the ground as Wolfwrath pinned her down. Meta Knight could see that her smile grew even wider. She seemed to be enjoying this. Meta Knight drew Galaxia and sent a sword beam slicing through the air towards Wolfwrath's back. The beam buried itself in its flesh, making the giant fire-breathing wolf. It cried out in pain as it turned towards Meta Knight. It jumped off of Maniac and attacked him instead. He backed up as the wolf attacked him, deflecting the claws aimed at his face. Meta Knight was quickly loosing his grip on Galaxia as he deflected blow after blow, the sword slipping from his hand. The attacks were coming too fast for Meta Knight to shift his grip to get a better hold on his sword. Wolfwrath almost knocked the sword out of his hand and went for another blow that would render Meta Knight weaponless when the wolf froze. Its eyes widened for a brief moment before it went limp. Meta Knight saw the blade protruding from the monster's stomach. The gold gleam of the blade winked at him in the light as Wolfwrath disintegrated from it. Maniac sheathed her sword and turned away from Meta Knight. Without any other words she started walking away as if nothing even happened. Her clothes were torn and she was a little bloody from the battle. Sword was still sprawled on the floor and she held a hand out to him to help him up.

He took it and as she helped him up she said, "you could have died you know."

Sword rubbed his head in embarrassment and said, "Yeah, uh thanks for the save." Maniac smiled and simply turned away. She headed out of the ship and walked in the direction on Kabu. She rubbed her shoulder as she felt the spike of pain flare up in it. She sighed as her shoulder cracked and the pain resided a little. She heard the heavy footsteps of Lut following behind her.

"You will be especially tired today since you ran away from me yet again and fought Wolfwrath. You're using too much of your power too soon. You're going to get yourself killed again if you don't listen to me and take it easy," Lut said. Maniac turned to him and merely glared at him. She was not in the mood to argue with Lut today. She had larger matters on her mind. She did not seek out Wolfwrath. It was more like Wolfwrath was seeking her. She had a feeling that Rhyton was behind this. She could tell that he was pulling the strings to have monsters attack her. She guessed he did not want to deal with her himself. She shook her head and turned away from Lut, ignoring him. He continued on his usual rant about how she needs to listen to him and how she was going to get herself killed, again. That was another thing that was bothering her. The knight that she met the day before was bothering her. You ever get the feeling that you know someone only to realize that you have never seen them before in your entire life? Maniac felt like that about Meta Knight. Also, Lut seemed to know the knight. Lut was hiding something big from her and she knew it. She did not know how to get him to talk though. She knew of some things before she had died. She knew about the whole conflict with Rhyton. She knew about the Waddle dees. There were still holes in her memory though. She even knew what her name used to be. Lucy was no longer alive though. Well, the old Lucy. She was still Lucy, just the Lucy before she became a servant. Maniac. The lunatic. A monster. Maniac closed her eyes and rubbed her head in annoyance. She hated what she was, what she was going to become if she continued on like this.

"Maniac, are you even listening?" Lut asked in an annoyed voice. Manic turned around and glared at the short fat man. She was getting really annoyed of him and decided it was time for him to get lost. She turned and dashed away. She could hear the shouts of Lut behind her as she ran. She smiled and stopped when she deemed herself safe from his inept rants. She found herself in front of a mysterious forest. If she remembered correctly, Kabu had told her that this was Whispy woods. Her curiosity got the better of her as she ventured into the dark forest. There were no paths and the trees got thicker as she ventured deeper into the woods. As she wandered she heard strange sound emerging from the darkness. It sounded like someone was talking. Maniac ventured deeper, following the sound. She was surprised to see that this forest was not completely destroyed. She saw that the trees were nice and healthy. They looked old though and she could tell the forest has been there for a very long time. She followed the sound into a small clearing. She gasped at what she saw next.

Meta Knight helped everyone rebuild the giant random hole that was left by the fight between Wolfwrath and Maniac. The kept Meta Knight's mind from wandering and gave him time to focus on larger matters. Like getting supplies, which he had yet to get. King DDD was being a dumbass as usual and kept yelling at Sword to use the hammer right when he already was. Meta Knight face palmed and took the hammer. He told Sword to make sure that there was no other damage to the ship as he continued to work on the giant random hole. He was finished with the hole in no time and the wall was more or less fixed for now. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and checked the time. It was barely lunchtime and he had plenty of time to search for things they would need. He stepped out of the ship and headed for Whispy woods. He remembered the emergency pack he kept there just in case something happened. He was grateful that he decided to put the work in to prepare for something like this. He also needed to get the pack of Waddle dees that Maniac was keeping alive. Meta Knight felt a stab of pain go through his heart as his mind wandered to her once more. She had no trace of remembering Meta Knight whatsoever. He entered the woods. He knew his way around the woods perfectly, but today he found himself getting a little lost. They were much darker than usual. The trees seemed more sinister and seemed to lash out at him in anger. He snapped his head up at a faint sound. He heard it again. It sounded like laughter. Meta Knight shook his head and listened hard for it again. He heard the laughter again. He was puzzled. There was no one left on Dreamland and no one else really went into Whispy woods. The laughter seemed to be coming from the clearing just ahead of him. Meta Knight walked quickly, but quietly, and soon found what the sound was coming from.

Maniac threw her head back in laughter. She never knew that she could laugh about something so ridiculous! The mere though of it was unthinkable and absurd but totally hilarious.

"I'm serious, what would you do if you had an extra hand on your head?" A deep voice said. Maniac just laughed even harder at the mere thought of having an extra hand. On her head of all places at that!

"That – is so – ridiculous!" Maniac said between gasping breaths. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. She had found this giant tree in this clearing all alone just talking to himself about having extra hands. Five minutes into the conversation and he Maniac laughing like – well – a maniac. Whispy had been wondering for about a year now what it would be like to have a hand on his head. Only problem was that he did not have any hands nor did he have a head. Maniac decided she liked this tree from the very beginning.

"Maniac, would the hand be a right hand, or a left hand? Or would it have a thumb on both sides? Oh! Would it stick straight up of would it lay palm down on your head? What glove would you get it?" Maniac just laughed even harder at the tree. Whispy seemed to get a little irritated at this and huffed.

This got Maniac's attention and she stopped laughing momentarily. She smiled and asked, "Why would you wonder about something like that? I mean, you have no hands to worry about."

Whispy merely frowned and said, "because I have nothing better to do." Maniac shook her head and simply looked up at the strange tree. Whispy had his eyes on the edge of the clearing. He narrowed his eyes and giant roots emerged from the ground. Maniac started to panic as they came at her but Whispy was not lashing them out at her. The roots gently pushed her behind the large tree and hid her from view of the newcomer. Maniac peeked behind the tree and saw a round figure emerge from the shadows. Maniac sighed as she immediately recognized the newcomer.

"You – need to – stop – running away – from me!" Lut said gasping for breath. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Maniac face palmed at the sorry sight.

"I'm the one that ran away so why are you out of breath?" Maniac said. She leaned on one hip and put her hand on the other. Lut grunted and shook his head.

"I ran after you, silly girl," Lut said as he walked forward. Maniac rolled her eyes and simply waved him off.

"Whatever. Get in shape then." Maniac said as she walked past him. She turned back and smiled at Whispy before saying, "I liked our conversation! It was certainly interesting." Then they walked off.

Meta Knight watched as they disappeared. He stepped out into the clearing after they left and walked up to Whispy.

"Meta Knight, what would you do with an extra hand?" Whispy asked. Meta Knight simply shook his head.

"I would paint the fingernails purple." Meta Knight answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Hellooooo Theshineymarbles here I just wanted to thank you all for all of your nice reviews! I am also glad that you like the story so far smiles *idiotically* thank you!

**Now, time to move on with this story!**

Chapter 21

Maniac lay on the cold, hard floor inside Kabu. She shivered and pulled her cloak around herself even tighter. Lut was sitting across from her simply staring into space. Maniac sighed and closed her eyes. She could not get that mysterious knight out of her mind. He seemed so familiar yet she had no idea who he was. Every time she thought of him she felt as though she would burst into tears. She felt one trickle down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and sat up.

"Lut, who is Meta Knight? I feel as though I know him. Did I?" Maniac asked the fat man. Lut snapped his head in her direction. He looked confused and had to shake his head before he answered.

"Yes, you did. You two were good friends. Nothing more." Lut said. He turned away with a secretive smile on his face and laid down on the ground. Soon he was snoring. Maniac huffed at him and stood up. Being careful not to wake him up she snuck outside. The wind had considerably picked up and she had to hold on to her cloak so it would not blow away. She started walking towards nowhere in particular hoping the walk would clear her mind. She knew Lut was once again holding information from her. She clenched her fists in anger and closed her eyes.

"Maniac, what is wrong?" a very deep voice spoke. Maniac turned back to face the owner of that voice, Kabu.

"Kabu, you would tell me the truth no matter what right?" Maniac asked.

"Of course, you are my friend," Kabu answered.

"Then, could you tell me the truth behind everything? I can't trust Lut anymore. I don't think I even trusted him before."

"What is it you want to know?"

Meta Knight lay awake in his bed. It was like this every time he tried to sleep. He would lay in his bed wide-awake just thinking about nothing in particular. This time though, he could not take his mind off of Lucy. Well, Maniac now. After hearing her talk with Whispy and laugh, he could almost believe that every thing was fine and that the world had not ended. He could almost believe that Lucy had never died and that this was all just a bad dream. Almost. He knew though. He knew that Maniac and him were not meant to be. Lut had made that painfully clear. Still, he desperately hoped things would work out.

"Poyo!" Meta Knight jumped at the sudden sound and sat up in his bed to look over at the source. It was none other than Kirby holding a spoon. He was waving the spoon at Meta Knight for some reason. Meta Knight took the spoon and Kirby stopped the commotion. Kirby simply turned and walked away. Meta Knight shook his head in confusion and looked at the spoon. To be honest, it was an ordinary spoon that you would eat cereal with. Meta Knight had no idea why Kirby would give him a spoon of all things and then just walk away without explaining things. Then he heard something flying through the air at him. He looked up in time to see Kirby flying at him with a spoon of his own. Meta Knight quickly used his own spoon to deflect the blow. Kirby landed on his feet and immediately charged for another attack. Meta Knight jumped out of bed and quickly dodged Kirby's next attack.

Meta Knight angrily asked, "Kirby, what are you doing?"

"Spoon!" Kirby yelled and came at him with another attack. Meta Knight easily deflected it with his spoon, knocking Kirby's out of his stubby arms. He caught the spoon in midair. "Poyo!" Kirby whined as he reached for his spoon. Meta Knight held the spoons out of his reach and Kirby then got frustrated.

"Kirby, why were you fighting me with spoons?" Meta Knight asked.

"Sad!" Kirby said pointing at Meta Knight.

Maniac felt the tears trickle down her face as she took in all of the information. She remembered now. She remembered everything. She remembered Meta Knight. She remembered what they had. She remembered that she loves him. She smiled sadly up at Kabu.

"Thank you Kabu," Maniac said as she stood up. Wiping the tears away her expression went blank. She frowned and her pupils emitted a red glow. She saw Lut coming out of the secret passageway and walking towards her. He smiled in that sadistic way of his, spreading his arms wide and tilting his head to the side.

"Is the pain worth it, stupid girl?" Lut said. Maniac unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Lut. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, stupid girl." With that Lut transformed into a monstrous being.

Meta Knight put the spoons back and told Kirby to go back to sleep. He could not deal with this right now. He was already fighting with insomnia he did not need to fight with Kirby too. He made his way to his room, making sure to not wake anyone up. Then the halberd suddenly shook. Meta Knight stopped and listened. There was a deafening crash and the halberd was soon tipping over onto its side. Meta Knight held on the wall for dear life and fell hard on the ceiling. He heard the sound of footsteps running toward him.

"Meta Knight! The ship tipped over!" Tiff said. Meta Knight almost face palmed at her painfully obvious observation.

"I can see that Tiff," Meta Knight said, obviously annoyed. He stood up and quickly ran to find the door. He had to make a new one since the one there was blocked. He swiftly cut a new one using his sword beam. When he jumped out he heard shouting and the sound of something hitting the ground. Hard.

Maniac gasped for air as she tried to regain her footing. She looked up at Lut in pure terror. He had turned into a creeper. She cursed to herself as she tried getting up again. Lut laughed in sadistic joy as he slammed one of his sharp, spider-like legs into her chest. Blue blood splattered from the wound, making Maniac scream in pain. She took Excalibur and stabbed Lut's leg. He yelped in pain and lifted his leg to come down with another blow. Maniac was too weak to move though. The hole in her chest hurt too much. She felt weak from everything that has been happening. She was just too tired to fight anymore. She closed her eyes and braced for the final killing blow to hit her. _I wish I could tell Meta Knight that I love him just one more time,_ Maniac thought. She smiled and waited for her death to some. Only it never came. Instead she head a shriek come from Lut. She flipped her eyes open and saw that the leg that was about to crush her was laying limp on the ground. Her eyes widened in astonishment, as she did nothing but gawk at the limb. Then she felt someone hoist her in their arms. She looked over and saw Meta Knight looking down at her. Her breath caught in her mouth as she looked into his eyes and felt the same warmth as before flood her heart. Yep, she was definitely in love with this man.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have just been needing to wait to until the next chapter to build suspense and I thought this cliffhanger would be a nice present for you all ^_^ enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

TheShineyMarbles here and it seems that people are starting to really like my story more! Yay! This one is hopefully a little longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Meta Knight hoisted Maniac into his arms. She looked up at him and seemed startled. He looked down at her and stared into her beautiful eyes. The rings glowed even brighter than they were and Meta Knight felt something was completely different now. Her eyes held something different from before. He saw a knowing glint in them.

"Meta Knight, I -," Maniac was cut off when they were suddenly flying through the air. They hit the halberd hard and made a dent in the side of it. They fell to the ground in a heap. Meta Knight groaned and rolled over to see Maniac struggling to get up. She held her head in her hands and was trembling. He struggled to get up himself. He heard a roar and looked up to see Lut charging for another attack. The attack was aimed directly at him. He had absolutely no time to react and braced for the impact. The spider-like leg came down upon him, only to stop in midair. He heard to sound of metal clashing together and looked up to see the leg was mere inches away from his face. He hurried back and looked over at Maniac, tearing his eyes from the monster. She was staring intensely at Lut. Then she let out an earsplitting scream and Meta Knight could see the angry red glow pool in her eyes as she released a great wave of energy from her body, knocking Lut on his back with the sheer force of it. Meta Knight gasped as he felt the dark power pooling around her. He could almost see the intense anger in her very being. The sight of it shook him to his very core. He had never seen her like this. The person he knew was completely gone, consumed by madness. She turned and looked at him, her red eyes glowing brighter at the sight of him. His breath hitched as he felt the shock of her gaze attack him. Her gaze visibly softened and she walked toward him, a limp obvious in her gait. Then he heard the familiar sound of flesh tearing apart as he saw Maniac's expression change to fear within a split second. Meta Knight looked down to see the form of a sharp leg protruding from his body. He looked back up at Maniac as she was running for him. He reached out to her and before their hands joined, blackness consumed him.

Meta Knight vaguely heard the sound of people yelling and the panicked voices of his friends around him. They seemed afraid. He tried opening his eyes. They seemed heavy, stuck even. He also found it hard to breath. He tried to do something, anything. He managed to get his eyes to open just a tiny bit. It did not do him any good though since everything was just a blur. He was looking up into the faces of Sword and Blade looking down at him. He felt them unbuckling something and felt fresh cool air hit his face. There was a slight pressure on his chest and he could make out the outline of Maniac. She had her hands pressed firmly on his chest and she was saying something to him. It sounded like she was saying something, but he could not make it out. The buzzing in his ears was all he could hear. It soon faded away though, along with the faces of his friends. Unconsciousness consumed him once more.

Meta Knight woke with a start. The bright lights hurt his eyes. He was in a plain white room. He heard the distinct beeping beside him and looked to see that he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor. He felt an aching pain in his chest and looked down to see that his chest was bandaged up and his mask was off. He looked around for it when he saw a mass of white hair beside him on his bed. It was Maniac, who was fast asleep. Meta Knight sighed and rested his hand on her head, stroking her hair. He noticed he also was not wearing his gloves making it possible to feel the softness of her hair. It was like touching a feather it was so soft. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. Meta Knight chuckled at what she said. This woman loves green beans too much. Maniac sighed and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a big yawn she looked up at Meta Knight sleepily. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was awake. She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest as happy tears spilled from her eyes.

"Meta Knight, I'm so glad you're awake!" Maniac said in a whisper.

"I'm happy you're here with me," Meta Knight said with a smile. He squeezed her hand and cupped her face in his hand. He lifted her face up to look at her. Her bright purple orbs glowed and he could see the truth that lay within them. His heart ached and he tugged on her arm. Her eyes widened as he gently pulled her into a tight hug. The bandage on his chest rubbed against his wound making it hurt but he decided the pain was worth having her in his arms. He heard a sniffle and pulled back to see tears running down Maniac's cheeks. "Maniac, why are you crying?" Meta Knight asked, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm just, glad." Maniac said as she looked up at him. "I was so afraid you wouldn't make it." Meta Knight's heart skipped a beat at her words. "I though I would lose you."

Meta Knight stroked her cheek and said, "I would never leave you Maniac. I love you too much to do that."

"I love you too Meta Knight." Maniac said as she smiled. Meta Knight did the same as he slowly got off the bed. He winced when he felt a sharp stab of pain course through his body. Maniac grabbed onto his arm as he tried to stand on his own.

"It's alright Maniac, I'm fine. Do you know where my mask is?" Meta Knight said.

"Oh, yeah it's in your room. I'll go get it," Maniac said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Meta Knight said as he grabbed her arm. He turned her around and before he could think about it anymore he planted a kiss right on her lips. Maniac, surprised, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Meta Knight pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. They both broke the kiss to come up for air.

"That was nice," Maniac said with a giggle.

Meta Knight chuckled and said, "I'm glad you liked it as much as I did."


End file.
